


Akito and Estelle Meet the Jetsons

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Jetsons (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Drell comes by to visit everyone and assigns them to the distant future where a space age family called The Jetsons who need their help when they move to a new planet where the family man George is relocated from his boss, Mr. Spacely.





	1. Chapter 1

Mo sighed as she couldn't believe how fast her kids had grown up. It felt like only yesterday they were just born and now they were teenagers. Right now, Estelle was with her girl friends, listening to a boy band as they sang along to the words together and they all had fun together and where Akito was with his guy friends at the gym while Vincent was painting.

"The kids are so busy these days..." Mo was both happy and sad.

"Ah, they've grown up, Mo..." Atticus comforted his wife.

"You need to learn to let go sometimes..." Cherry replied. "Who knows what the future holds?"

"Funny you should mention that." Drell smirked as he appeared.

Cherry narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Drell shrugged.

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?!"' Cherry yelled in his face which blew his hair back.

"I like to make an entrance." Drell said.

"What do you want from us now, Drell?" Mo asked the warlock as she poured tea for everybody.

Drell was about to say something, but the house was soon shaking with loud pop music playing.

Mo groaned as she took out a broom and thumped it against the ceiling. "TURN IT DOWN!" she then called out to her daughter and her friends. "You may continue."

"Thank you..." Drell cleaned the inside of his ear while Estelle and her friends listened to a famous boy band called The Sulky Boys. "Now, there's an assignment in the future."

"Is it Acmetropolis?" Cherry asked.

"Not that far," Drell replied. "Further, but not too, too, too far... It involves a family called The Jetsons."

"Okay, and this has something to do with us, how?" Atticus asked.

Drell took out a file and read through it to tell them why it was their concern. "A factory is being opened up on a new planet where there are endangered creatures called the Grungees."

Cherry and Mo gasped as that was a bit of an environmental problem from the future. What with Cherry being in FernGully and Mo being the niece of the one and only Captain Planet.

"Okay, that would make this our problem." Atticus said.

"Exactly..." Drell replied. "Jetson's boss is making him move over there with his family."

"Does he even know what he's doing wrong?" Atticus asked.

"I don't think he even cares..." Drell sighed with a shrug. "Cosmo Spacely is a tough nut to crack."

"Then we're going." Atticus said.

"We are?" Cherry asked.

"Can we bring the kids?" Atticus asked Drell.

"I strongly advise with it." Drell approved.

"Alright then." Mo smiled.

"Luckily this won't be such a bad move like when you guys moved to SouthDale." Drell said.

"I didn't have to worry about moving my child, she's flexible..." Cherry smirked as she sipped her own tea.

"And will we have to include Lee?" Atticus asked.

"I was thinking this could be just family, but if you insist on bringing Lee..." Drell smirked.

"Well, he is dating Estelle." Atticus said.

Drell smirked.

"No, I'm not going there..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

Later on, Drell left home and it was going to be time to announce the newest adventure.

Estelle was on her way down to dinner, she was about to close her window until she saw a spider from a web outside come down and gobble down a harmless fly. She remembered seeing Charlotte do that on Zuckerman farms, but for some reason, seeing it made her stomach churn about animals being killed just for food. "Oh, my..." she gulped at the sight of a predator against its prey.

"Dinner!" Mo called out.

There was of course steak for dinner. Estelle couldn't help but stare at her meat instead of eating it like the others.

"Aren't you hungry?" Mo asked.

"I think I lost my appetite..." Estelle rubbed her arm.

"Something wrong, Estelle?" Atticus asked.

Estelle sighed. "I think I'm a vegetarian now."

"You saw a spider eat a bug, didn't you?" Vincent asked.

"I just think it's unfair..." Estelle frowned. "Why do animals have to be born just to be killed and eaten?"

"Steak is awesome, if you don't eat meat, you're just a wuss." Akito said as he began to eat his meat.

Estelle soon used her magic with narrowed eyes as she turned Akito's meat into a vegetable only plate.

"MOM! Estelle ruined my steak!" Akito complained.

"I just can't stand animals being eaten!" Estelle glared.

"It's like when Madeline met that chicken..." Mo said as she then decided to make a salad for Estelle. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle smiled and then ate the salad much easier than the steak now that she decided to become a vegetarian.

Akito was going to use his magic to turn his food back into steak, but decided to just eat the food that was on his plate. Estelle smirked as she then ate her dinner.

"All right, I suppose now is a good time to tell you all," Atticus said to the family. "Drell came by to visit while your Aunt Cherry came for tea, and we'll be going to the future."

"What's going on in Acmetropolis?" Vincent asked as he cut his steak.

"We're not going to Acmetropolis." Mo said.

"Oh..." The Fudo siblings replied.

"We're going to meet the Jetsons," Atticus explained as he took out a file that Drell gave him. "George, his boy, Elroy, daughter, Judy, and Jane, his wife."

"Cool." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Any questions?" Mo asked.

"Um, could we bring friends?" Estelle asked while blushing.

"Yes, Estelle, you can bring Lee." Atticus said.

Estelle beamed brightly and clapped her hands together. Akito and Vincent rolled their eyes slightly at the mention of Lee but smirked to their sister.

"Drell wants us to leave tomorrow so that should be enough time for you to get your friends together." Atticus said before Cherry snuck up behind him with a futuristic device in her hands that looked like a hula hoop.

"Aren't you two going out?" Vincent asked Estelle.

"Not tonight..." Estelle replied. "I heard Drell while listening to the Sulky Boys with the girls, so I told him I would date him some other time."

Atticus's eyes widened. "They're already going on dates?!"

"You should have seen this coming." Mo said.

Atticus soon simmered down.

"Uh, excuse me?" Cherry spoke up which made Atticus jump for the first time in years. "I thought we could use this for when we meet the Jetsons." she then held out the hoop to show everyone.

"A hoop?" Vincent asked.

"Not just any hoop," Cherry replied. "Estelle, come up here, please."

"Yes, Aunt Cherry." Estelle nodded as she came out of her chair and stood beside her aunt.

"What sorts of outfits do you like?" Cherry asked her niece as she held the hoop in her hands for now.

"When I'm as Princess Tutu." Estelle said.

Cherry pushed a button on the hoop and held it over Estelle and then dropped it. When the hoop went over Estelle, it changed her clothes into her Princess Tutu form which shocked and amazed her and her family.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"How did you do that, Aunt Cherry?" Akito asked.

"This is a changing hoop, just part of the technology from the future that my Uncle Emmett showed me," Cherry replied. "I just thought you guys could wear some futuristic clothes to fit into the time period for when we go see the Jetsons."

"Alright." Vincent said.

Cherry then took the hoop off of Estelle after setting her clothes back to the way they were before.

"Aunt Cherry, you are the best." Akito beamed.

"I know." Cherry replied.

"This is going to be great." Vincent smiled.

"Can we go too, Maman?" Felicity asked hopefully.

Cherry shrugged. "I have been wanting to have something to do while your father visits Belle and Adam for Gabrielle's coronation."

"Yay!" Felicity smiled.

Cherry had a small smirk about her daughter's happiness.

"I guess we'll just be some of the new neighbors for the Jetsons on this adventure..." Mo said. "All right, kids, go ahead and invite whoever you would like to come."

They went to do just that.

"I wonder if there's cute boy bands in the future..." Estelle said to herself. "Of course, there's no one like Lee Clark." She soon knocked on the Clark family front door.

Karen answered the door with a smile. "Ah, Estelle, so nice to see you."

"Hello, Mrs. Clark," Estelle smiled back. "Is Lee home?"

"Yes, he is." Karen replied.

"May I speak with him?" Estelle asked.

"Come on in, dear," Karen smiled as she allowed Estelle into the house to meet her oldest. "Oh, Lee, you have a visitor!"

"I'll be right down, Mom!" Lee called back.

Estelle then sat on the couch to wait for Lee.

After waiting for a little while, Lee was finally downstairs.

"Sorry about that," Lee smiled to Estelle. "What's up, Buttercup?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to the future." Estelle said.

"The future...?" Lee asked.

"Yes, we're going to meet a family called The Jetsons." Estelle replied.

"Nice." Lee said.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could come with me." Estelle replied.

"Of course I can," Lee smiled to her. "Um, do they have any kids?"

"A teenage daughter and a six-year-old son from what I know." Estelle shrugged.

"Great," Lee said. "Mind if I bring along Arcanine?"

"That should be fine," Estelle smiled. "Hmm... Now I wonder if they'll have Pokemon there?"

"Who knows?" Lee shrugged before whistling through his fingers to call for his Pokemon.

Arcanine soon rushed in like an obedient dog and stood bravely while posing like a wonder dog like Lassie or Thunderbolt.

"Hello, Arcanine." Estelle smiled.

Arcanine smiled back to Estelle.

"We're going on a trip, boy." Lee told his Pokemon who was basically like the dog he'd always wanted.

Arcanine was excited for this trip. Lee laughed and hugged his Pokemon. Estelle smiled back as this was going to be a lot of fun.

Soon enough, everyone was getting ready to go while Drell was getting a way for them to travel into the future.

"So, how're we gonna get to the future?" Cherry teased. "Ask Anakin Skywalker for help?"

"Nope, you'll get there by the Pokemon Princess." Drell said.

"I like my way better." Cherry smirked.

Drell towered over her and reached for her. "I'M GONNA TEAR YOU A NEW-"

"Ahem!" Atticus glared.

Drell smiled sheepishly and patted Cherry on the head innocently. Cherry just smirked which showed her vampire fangs. This caused Drell to back up slightly. Cherry and Atticus smirked to the warlock as he couldn't scare them anymore.

"Anyway, you'll need the help of the Pokemon Princess to travel into the future." Drell told them before popping his lips and putting a smoke pipe in his mouth.

"Thanks for the info." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Drell replied.

"I guess Akito's girlfriend will be involved..." Cherry said since she was told about Emi and her destiny with being the Pokemon Princess and all.

"Yep, and she's been learning many different things about being a princess." Drell said.

"I always knew that girl was special from the moment Akito introduced me to her." Atticus smiled.

"She's also learned not to let her power overtake her." Drell said.

"That's great..." Atticus replied.

"How have you been, Drell?" Cherry asked.

"Sometimes I kinda miss it when you guys were still young and learning how to deal with your magic..." Drell sighed as he remembered when they were still in school with Sabrina before having magic training lessons in high school before graduation. "Other than that, I've been kinda okay, I guess I can't complain."

"By the way, why weren't there ever any Pokemon back when we were teenagers or kids?" Atticus asked.

Drell smoked his pipe which actually had bubbles instead of actual smoke as he paused to think about that before he took it out to answer his question. "Hm... I don't remember... Apparently they go back to ancient times if that Ingrid girl's had one during those adventures your kids had in the Ice Age with that mammoth, sloth, and saber-toothed tiger."

"But that doesn't explain why we've never encountered any." Cherry said.

"Meh..." Drell shrugged.

"Are there any other creatures we should know about?" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"I think sometime in the future that Jenny Foxworth girl will discover a species called Neopets." Drell replied.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"I guess I just decided you guys werent' ready to find out about Pokemon yet," Drell shrugged. "But, I hope you guys have fun in the future."

"We will," Atticus smiled. "By the way, will everyone soon find out about the existence of Pokemon?"

"Yes, but by hunters who will capture them." Drell frowned.

"Hunters?" Mo's face paled.

"That's right; there's an entrance to the Pokemon World to where they are connected to this world." Drell said.

"Drell, surely you can do something to help us..." Cherry replied. "Please... Help us..."

"I don't know what I can do..." Drell shrugged. "I don't know much about Pokemon myself and I'm just a retired old warlock."

"Who will be the first to find them?" Atticus asked.

"I'll have to look through my crystal ball..." Drell replied. "Besides, you guys don't need me around..."

"Drell, even though we just met you when we were twelve, you've been looking after us our whole lives..." Atticus said. "Please, just this once, come with us and help us..."

Drell came to Cherry and Atticus with his crystal ball and sat in between them. "This should tell us about the Pokemon hunters."

"I hope so." Atticus said.

Drell soon asked his crystal ball about the Pokemon hunters and saw their names. "Bree and Sloan Blackburn." He then said the names aloud.

"Not those two again." Atticus said.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned.

"You know them?" Drell asked.

"Know them?" Atticus scoffed. "They kidnapped a cheetah cub with our kids' Pokemon when we met the Thornberry family!"

"Whoa." Drell said.

"I always thought Bree seemed familiar when we saw her and Sloan get arrested though." Cherry replied.

"Ooh, sounds like someone remembers Witch Academy~" Drell smirked before showing a certain teenage witchling in Ms. Hag's school uniform and had it next to Bree's mugshot when she and Sloan were arrested for poaching and it was a perfect match as they were the same person.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"Surprised she didn't use her magic then, she probably didn't wanna cause suspicion, but those are the main ones you have to look out for," Drell replied. "As for the other Pokemon hunters, I don't have anything on them yet, but if you really want me to come along, I'll just need my crystal ball with me, and Atticus, I want you to not let Akito tackle me, I'm a little sore from moving furniture for Zelda into her new home."

"Okay." Atticus said.


	2. Chapter 2

The teenagers were getting ready for their adventure in the future once they invited who they wanted to come with them and once they were all together with their stuff ready to go, Emi just had to come to take them there. 

"Everyone ready?" Emi asked.

"We're ready!" The others replied.

"All right... Let's do this thing..." Emi nodded as she then worked her magic to send them into the future of where the Jetsons lived in, and where it was her power of time travel from Celebi. Emi then clapped her hands together and bowed her head and suddenly teleported them all away from home and brought them into the future. 

They all now arrived in the future and looked all around curiously as they were in future clothes and were in a much different time period and area.

"Welcome to Orbit City." Drell told the others. 

"Whoa, it looks like we're up in the clouds." Estelle said.

"Lots of people in the future are in the sky these days," Drell told the others. "Especially since cars fly in the air instead of riding on the roads."

"Are they even doing any exercise?" Atticus asked.

"Sure," Drell replied. "There's lots of ways to get exercise in the future."

Suddenly, a green hovercar zipped over with a family of four inside.

"That must be the Jetsons." Cherry noted.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Akito looked worried as the kids were being dropped out of the car and he thought it was a malfunction, so he flew after Elroy and Judy.

"Akito, wait!" Drell tried to stop him.

Akito soon saw that both Judy and Elroy were fine. They were just curious who he was and what he was doing.

"Uh, excuse me, we have to get to school." Judy told Akito.

"Yeah, I can't be late again." Elroy added.

"Oops, sorry." Akito said as he got out of their way.

The two kids then dropped and were sent to their respective schools. Akito came back to the others while blushing and it felt even worse as Emi giggled to him.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Akito blushed.

Emi giggled, but then smiled to her boyfriend. "It's okay, you didn't know." She then comforted.

"I don't see any Pokemon." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed as he took out his PokeTracker and turned it on to set course for Orbit City. 

Jane was then sent down as she took her husband's wallet to go grocery shopping while he would go to work, and where he soon brought out his wallet. Jane took the wallet instead of the little amount of money and she then went off to run errands while her husband would work and their children were in school.

"That never gets old." Drell quietly chuckled as he saw what Jane did against George.

"So, are there any Pokemon here?" Vincent asked.

"The kids have their own," Drell remarked. "I'm not sure if I can make out which ones though."

Emi took the tracker since she was an expert. "Hmm... Looks like a Piplup and an Aipom."

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, I just love Piplups," Felicity smiled. "They're like little blue birds."

"They're penguin Pokemon." Akito said.

"Oui, but they're blue..." Felicity defended.

"She's got you there, Kito." Estelle agreed.

"Someone needs to go to work with George." Drell told the others.

"How about Dad?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, gee, if you think I'm qualified enough." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Of course you are!" Drell told him. "I mean, I'm retired, so I can't really do much right now but preform emergency spells."

"Right." Atticus said.

"You want some help up there?" Drell asked.

"Just tell me where to go and I'll make it from there." Atticus replied.

"Okay, go to Spacely Sprockets and blend in as an employee, hopefully you'd be better than George anyway." Drell instructed.

"Okay." Atticus said as he then used his own magic to send him there.

"As for the rest of you, blend in too," Drell told the others. "The Jetsons should get to know you once it's time to move to George's new work." 

Cherry spotted something and gasped.'

"What?" Drell asked.

"Nothing." Cherry said quickly.

"You saw something, right?" Drell asked.

"Don't be mad, but... Um..." Cherry replied and held out a mirror to show Drell that he had a gray hair in his head.

This caused Drell to scream instead.

"Now, now, Drell, try to calm down!" Cherry said nervously.

"I'm getting old!" Drell panicked as he gripped his hair. "Oh, man, I'll have to live in the Warlock's Retirement Home soon!"

"So?" Mo asked.

"Oh, my best years are behind me..." Drell frowned. "Soon I'll be gone and you will all be on your own!"

"And this is bad?" Cherry asked.

"Isn't anyone gonna miss me?!" Drell asked melodramatically.

Mo soon gave him a simple slap in the face to calm him down.

Drell yelped from the slap and soon looked back. "Aren't you guys gonna miss me?" he then asked again. "I mean, we've all been through so much together..." he then sniffled as he looked like he was going to cry. "When I first took the assignment to take care of you all and give you missions, I didn't think I'd grow attached!"

"We'll visit you." Cherry said.

"Promise?" Drell asked.

"We promise..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus was about to do the Pinkie Pie promise, but Cherry stopped him.

"Alright then." Drell said.

Everyone soon went to their positions to get to know the Jetson family before their adventure would begin. It was easy for Estelle, Jenny, Felicity, and Emi to become friends with Judy since she was also a teenage girl just from a different time period. As for Akito and Elroy, well, he would have to wait until after Elroy got out of school or would have to go to his basketball game.

"You guys should come to the Cosmic Cosmo concert with me." Judy smiled to her fellow teenage girls as she felt like fast friends with them already.

"Sounds good, can we bring our boyfriends?" Estelle and Emi asked.

"If they'd like to come, that'd be swell." Judy smiled.

Suddenly, a certain blue bird Pokemon appeared. "Me too! Me too!" 

"Piplup, I told you not to come out of your Pokeball while I'm in school!" Judy told her Pokemon.

"Sorry." Piplup smiled sheepishly.

Estelle, Emi, Felicity, and Jenny hid giggles to this.

In the gym, Elroy was practicing for a big game that would be later tonight that he really wanted his father to come to. Akito had arrived at the gym with Lee early. There were young boys in the gym already, getting ready for their game tonight.

'Oops, looks like we're a bit early.' Lee thought to himself.

"No, we're not, they're just getting ready for tonight," Akito told Lee, knowing what he was thinking. "Warm-ups and practice are always important for a big game."

"Yeah, but I doubt spectators are allowed to watch." Lee said.

Elroy soon secretly took out his Pokeball and tossed it to show his Aipom.

"Hi, Elroy!" Aipom smiled.

"Hey, Aipom," Elroy smiled back. "You think Dad will make it to the game?"

"Sure, if his boss doesn't make him work late." Aipom said.

Elroy then smiled and hugged his Aipom. The Coach took out the ball to let the boys practice for their big game tonight and Elroy soon came over on his hover stand. Aipom soon saw Akito and Lee.

"We've been spotted..." Lee's eyes widened.

Aipom came toward the teenage boys. They began to try to stop the Monkey Pokemon from coming to them. Aipom came closer and closer.

"Akito, make it stop!" Lee begged.

"How?" Akito whispered before Arcanine barked to make Aipom leave them alone.

Aipom glared at the Arcanine and he glared right back.

"Hey, no animals in school!" The Coach glared.

Arcanine soon backed up before running out with Akito and Lee on his back. Aipom then went running away to his own spot.

Vincent sighed as he wasn't sure he liked future art classes since a splatter of paint made a masterpiece all by itself without him needing a brush, so he simply put his future art supplies away and simply did his painting the old-fashioned way with his magic paintbrush. "Ah..." he smiled in peace as he painted the old-fashioned way with no trouble with it.

Everyone in the room looked at Vincent oddly, but he didn't care if they thought he was being odd or not. Vincent smiled as he felt relaxed now to paint the real way instead of the future way. After he was finished, the portrait looked like a much better future than the one he was in now. Vincent kissed his fingertips with a proud smile as he completed his masterpiece. The art teacher soon came to see his painting.

Vincent looked up to her and smiled. "Do you like it, ma'am?" he then asked.

"It's very magical." The teacher said.

"Thank you," Vincent smiled. "My old friend Barbie gave me this paintbrush."

"Looks old while still rather new." The teacher commented.

Vincent beamed as he clapped for himself.

The kids fit in nicely to the future schools even if their ways were old compared to this time period. Mo and Cherry snuck into the grocery store as Jane was running errands.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"I'm sure we can handle a futuristic grocery store." Cherry replied calmly.

"That's right." Mo smiled.

Cherry and Mo soon collected grocery carts which hovered and there were robots to help them if necessary.

"What's next, a modern Stone Age family?" Cherry joked.

"I hope we have enough money." Mo said.

Atticus did his well to blend into George's work place, and where he did a great job. George appeared to be rushing to his cubicle as he passed Atticus.

"Whoa, someone is sure in a hurry." Atticus said.

Drell was in his own space, he pouted as he looked in a mirror and touched his gray hair as he knew that his younger years were passed him and it was about time for him to retire. He also remembered his own son as he somehow forgot about him. Suddenly in a glow, said son appeared.

"Hey, Dad, Mom said you'd be here..." Ambrose smiled.

"And it looks like you've been exercising with Atticus." Drell smiled.

"Yes, sir!" Ambrose saluted and sat beside his father. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Drell sighed. "Ambrose... Do you think I'm... Old?"

Ambrose knew how sensitive his father was.

"Answer me..." Drell demanded.

"No, of course not!" Ambrose smiled.

"That's good." Drell sighed.

"Oh, Dad, I know you don't wanna retire..." Ambrose comforted his biological father. "But that's just how life goes on... Aunt Zelda told me so like she and Mom did for Sabrina."

"You're right." Drell sighed.

Ambrose smiled back.

"Say, what're you doing here?" Drell narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You followin' me?"

"Mm-hmm..." Ambrose nodded innocently.

"Great." Drell said.

Ambrose smiled back to his father.

Drell yawned as he then took out his pocket watch and waited for the family. "Maybe I should've beamed them to the other planet to after the Jetsons have their trouble."

"Should I watch over them from here, Dad?" Ambrose asked.

"You said I wasn't old!" Drell cried out. "Now you're taking my job from me?!"

"You looked tired." Ambrose said.

Drell frowned as he sulked.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll take it from here, and if I need your help, I'll call." Ambrose promised.

"Thanks." Drell smiled.

"Sure!" Ambrose beamed.

Drell soon teleported home. Ambrose smiled as he decided to take it from here.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, before everyone knew it, it was the big night for the Jetson family with Elroy's game and Judy was going to a concert and George was still at work. Judy and Elroy kept Piplup and Aipom in their Pokeballs as they went to their evening activities. The group had a little problem with who would be at Elroy's game.

"Gosh, the game's almost over," Elroy frowned as he sat on a bench. "I wonder what's keeping Dad?" he then wondered as he looked to the bleachers only to see that his father was not there cheering him on.

"Elroy!" The coach called for the blonde boy as they were down by one point.

Atticus and Mo both were at the game to watch it. Elroy got onto a hoverboard and hovered over toward the coach.

"So, uh, where's Mr. Jetson?" Mo asked her husband.

"I believe the boss said he had to work overtime..." Atticus sighed.

"Whoa, his boss is so selfish." Mo said.

"He seems like a pain in the sprocket if you know what I mean." Atticus winked with a smirk at Mr. Spacely's expense.

This caused Mo and Jane, who was at the game, to giggle.

"Go, Elroy!" Jane cheered for her son.

"Now, Coach?" Elroy smiled.

"Now, Elroy!" The Coach told him with a smile back as he gave him the ball. "The last shot of the game to win it for us! You got the town all on you!"

'I wonder what he'll do?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Shall I show 'em the Elroy Elevator?" Elroy smirked as he took the ball.

"What else? It's the only shot you got," The Coach replied. "Get out there and win it or I'm sunk!"

"Or else he's sunk?" Mo said out of confusion.

"Selfish coach..." Atticus muttered.

"Here comes the Elroy Elevator!" Elroy smirked as he dribbled the ball on his hoverboard before going up and down a few times to the rival player before shooting the winning basket.

"Wow, what a shot." Atticus smiled.

Elroy smiled as he felt good about himself as the buzzer buzzed and his team was declared as the winners. "Where's Dad?" he frowned as he felt sad about George not being there. "My big move... And he wasn't here to see it."

Meanwhile with the girls...

"Wahoo!" Estelle smiled.

"I'm having the time of my life!" Felicity laughed as this was the best night of her life so far.

Judy was swooning as she obviously had a crush on Cosmic Cosmo.

"You okay?" Emi asked Judy.

"Oh, I'm fine~..." Judy smiled dreamily. "Are you okay?"

Emi giggled. "You just look like me when I first met Akito."

Cosmic Cosmo soon hovered in and sang directly to Jane which made her night before he hovered all around to the other audience members.

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" Lee asked.

"I think so, dude." Akito replied.

Cosmic Cosmo soon held out his hand for Judy as he sang.

"Go on," Emi urged Judy. "Go on."

Judy blushed and soon took Cosmic Cosmo's hand and went to dance with him as this was quite a dream come true for her.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Hey, what's your name?" Cosmic Cosmo smirked.

"Eh... J-J-Judy..." Judy blushed.

'Something seems wrong about this guy.' Emi thought to herself.

Judy smiled to her celebrity crush as she was very lucky to win a dance with him.

"Something about this guy isn't right." Akito whispered.

"Well, J-J-Judy, we got a date Friday night." Cosmic Cosmo smirked as he held Judy in his arms before bringing her back to her friends.

'Nice.' Estelle thought to herself.

"You've got a real date with Cosmic Cosmo!" Judy's friend squealed. "How nebular!"

"Nebular?" Emi whispered to Akito out of confusion.

"Future slang." Akito replied like it was obvious as Judy and her friend squealed together and hugged each other.

"Wow." Emi whispered.

Later on, everyone soon met with Ambrose much to their surprise.

"Ambrose?" Cherry asked. "Where's Drell?"

"He asked me to take over." Ambrose replied.

"That was nice." Atticus said.

"Great." Cherry seemed relieved that Drell was going to be gone.

"Aw, I wanted to show him my new headlock." Akito pouted.

"Drell is getting older, sweetie, let's not hurt him." Mo soothed.

"Why not?" Cherry grinned darkly.

"Cherry!" Mo glared.

"What?" Cherry shrugged innocently. "What'd I say?"

"You know that Drell isn't as young as he used to be." Mo reminded her.

Cherry shrugged innocently.

"Maman..." Felicity said firmly.

"Big deal," Cherry replied. "We did our part and we just have to move with the Jetsons when they go to that other planet."

"That's right." Emi said.

"So, Dad, how do we travel with the Jetsons?" Estelle asked.

"Well, I called in one of your old friends for a favor..." Atticus said as he took out a set of keys which showed a futuristic spaceship with the Loonatics logo on it.

"Wahoo!" Akito smiled.

The hatch soon opened up to show Tech at the wheel with Viola and they both waved.

"Awesome!" Akito and Estelle beamed.

"Well, come on, guys," Mo smiled. "We don't wanna hit traffic."

"Right." Emi said.

They all then got into the futuristic jet and Tech took off while taking control.

"Good to see you again, Tech," Vincent smiled. "How's Andover College?"

"Eh, it's all right," Tech smiled back. "I sometimes miss tutoring you guys, but it's kinda fun being a college professor sometimes, it reminds me of the good old days before Mallory became Mastermind."

"And how are you, Viola?" Mo asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for askin'," Viola replied with a smile. "My science grades have been gettin' a lot better since I've been taking advanced biology from Tech's recommendation. Hopefully for the next fair, I can do something special since Fern wants to enter a tomato she's been growin' since September."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"You guys should come," Viola smiled back. "It'll also be the first fair for Aranea, Joy, and Nellie."

"You got it." Mo said.

The teenagers smiled, but soon frowned softly as Charlotte's children were mentioned as it made them think of the last time they saw the only spider they all really liked.

"You guys okay?" Lee asked since he wasn't there for that obviously.

"Huh?" Estelle asked. "Oh, sorry... Just thinking back to something."

Akito, Vincent, and Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yeah..." Jenny suddenly remembered. "Charlotte..."

The rest of the flight was silent. The teenagers bowed their heads as a moment of silence for Charlotte as they missed her very much and hoped she was okay wherever she was.

"So, where are we headed?" Lee asked.

"The new station should be coming up any time now." Atticus replied as they were going to live in a station to where the Jetsons would live from now on.

"Great." Mo said.

"Are we almost there, Tech?" Atticus asked.

"Getting there." Tech replied as he steered with one hand as his other arm was around Viola.

Soon enough, they were at the station.


	4. Chapter 4

The teenagers woke up and looked out to the station in delight.

"It won't be long now." Jane smiled to her family.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait." Judy sulked as she hated the move more than Elroy did.

'Judy must be upset about missing her date.' Akito thought to himself.

"Hey, look!" Jenny beamed. "There's a shopping mall! I've got some allowance if anyone wants to wear something special~"

"Yay!" Estelle smiled.

Soon enough, Tech parked the futuristic jet and they were good to go. They looked out to the asteroid with crystallized features.

"Whoa." Akito said.

"So, why exactly did the Jetsons move here?" Felicity asked.

"I believe Mr. Spacely decided to make George Vice-President." Atticus replied.

"Whoa, no wonder he accepted the job." Mo said.

Tech soon parked the jet into a tube with the station titled Intergalactic Garden Estates.

"It's nice, but I like Acmetropolis better." Akito said.

"Same here." Estelle agreed.

"Gotta agree with you guys there, especially when we've seen sights like this or Freleng and Blanc." Tech nodded to them.

"And their art here isn't full of life." Vincent said.

"Now, kids, this is only temporary, it won't be that bad." Mo told her children.

The teenagers just sighed as it was fun to travel into the future, but the 28th century was a lot more fun than this. They soon came into the station and they were in a room of darkness and it was completely empty with not even furniture.

"This is weird." Vincent said.

"Where's the furniture?" Felicity asked.

"No worries, this remote will cater to all of our needs and wants." Tech replied as he found a remote and pushed a button which turned the lights on and soon enough, furniture that they all needed and wanted appeared before their very eyes.

"Whoa." Akito said.

"I like the Loonatics Tower better..." Estelle pouted.

"If you guys liked living with the Loonatics so much, why didn't you just stay there after we saved Tweetums?" Vincent mocked his twin siblings.

"You already know why." Akito said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Vincent muttered.

"Now, Vincent, you be nice to your brother and sister." Jenny smiled to her boyfriend.

"I will." Vincent smiled back.

Felicity put her ear against the wall. "Hey, the Jetsons have their own robot and dog!"

"That's great.... Oh, shoot, we forgot the pets." Atticus said.

Cherry folded her arms with a smirk.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Use some magic, Wiccan Boy!" Cherry replied. "Isn't there some kind of pet transporting spell?"

"Oh, right." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "I'd tell Enchantra if she wasn't so busy with Shinji these days."

"Who?" Estelle asked.

"You didn't tell them about Enchantra's son?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"I guess I forgot." Atticus said before he then the spell and made everyone's pets appear.

Oliver and Snow White blushed as they landed on top of each other after Scruffy, Dot, and Bartok appeared.

"Hi." Scruffy smiled.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Dot asked.

"Hey, guys, sorry for leaving you behind, but we had to move so fast that I didn't think about you," Atticus smiled apologetically to his kids' pets. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Right, but I think our dad might have a different reaction." Dot giggled as Patch was behind Atticus.

Atticus looked behind him to see Patch there. "Hey, boy..." he greeted weakly to his natural best friend.

"I can't believe you forgot us." Patch pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." Atticus defended.

"Oh, my gosh, Atticus wasn't thinking?" Cherry gasped as she overacted. "Oh, my gosh, it's the apocalypse! Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria!"

"Really?" Mo asked, unimpressed with Cherry.

The teenagers giggled though as they found that a little funny.

"Come on, let's meet the neighbors." Felicity suggested as Bartok hunched onto her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Dot smiled.

As the Jetson family was getting settled in, they were soon visited by the Fudos with Cherry and Felicity. Tech and Viola decided to finish setting up the room so they would have a surprise to come back to with the technology from the future.

"Hi." Mo greeted.

"Oh, one of our new neighbors," Jane smiled. "Hello, there."

A female robot seemed to be on the way over herself as she carried a welcome to the neighborhood gift.

"Huh?" Estelle asked out of confusion.

'Oh, you must be new in the neighborhood too,' The female robot said to them. 'I'm Lucy-2, I live upstairs.'

"Lucy-2?" Akito asked out of confusion.

'That's the name I was programmed with, so nice to see other new neighbors.' Lucy-2 replied.

Patch and the other pets were surprised to see the Jetsons' dog walking on two feet while other people were around.

"Ri, rhere!" The dog spoke like Scooby Doo.

"Hi." Patch greeted as he stood up on two feet.

Scruffy and Dot tried to copy their father, helping each other up before they fell on top of each other on the floor. 

"Ri'm Rastro." The dog smiled to Patch.

"Hi, Astro," Patch smiled back, though he seemed much bigger than the gray dog. "My name is Patch."

They seemed to shake paws which made Elroy chuckle at the interaction.

"Nice to meet you all," Jane smiled to their company. "I'm Jane Jetson. George, come meet some of our new neighbors!" she then called out. "That's my husband."

"We had a feeling that he might be." Atticus said.

"What breed is he?" Lucy-2 asked about the dog, thinking Jane meant him.

"No, not Astro," Jane replied. "George."

Astro then licked George's face with a smile. "Reet Reorge!"

"Hello, George; it's nice to meet you." Atticus said as he extended his hand to George.

George wiped his face from Astro, but smiled to the new neighbors. "Hi, there! Glad to meet--" he then yelped as he was trampled by Elroy as he was rushing out the door.

"See ya, guys!" Elroy smiled to his family. "I gotta check this place out!"

"Energetic, isn't he?" Atticus laughed a bit.

Judy soon came in crying.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you all right?" Mo frowned to the teenage girl.

"Doris told Suzy and Suzy told Mary and Mary told Francie, and Francie told me and took my date with Cosmo!" Judy cried. "And now my heart is totally broken! I'll never be happy again!" she then ran to her mother. "Never, never, never! I'll never like this place!"

"Uh, should we leave?" Forte asked.

'Don't worry, kids are all the same.' Lucy-2 replied in understanding of how children could be.

"That's true." Cherry nodded in agreement.

"You have kids?" Atticus asked the robot woman.

'Oh, yes,' Lucy-2 replied. 'In fact, my son might run into Jane's son too.'

"Possibly." Mo said.

"What about your husband?" Jane asked the robot woman.

'Oh, you'll meet Rudy-2 at the plant,' Lucy-2 replied. 'He works there.'

"He does?" George smiled. "Oh, great, I'll see him in the morning!"

"Same here." Atticus said.

"That's the big start-up day." Jane smiled.

'Again...' Lucy-2 seemed to mumble.

"Again?" Mo asked. "What do you mean?"

'Oh, nothing,' Lucy-2 replied. 'Well, enjoy the goodies, if you'd like me to show you around the Mall tomorrow, girls...' she then suggested to Cherry, Jane, and Mo.

"That sounds like fun!" Jane smiled as she came to her sulking daughter. "Judy, how'd you like to go shopping at the Mall tomorrow?"

"I can't, I can't--" Judy sobbed until her eyes lit up. "What time does it open?"

"I wanna come too!" Emi, Estelle, Viola, and Felicity smiled.

"Eh... I guess I could come..." Cherry shrugged. "What have I got to lose?"

"You all seem like a lovely bunch," Jane smiled to the Fortes, Fudos, and their others. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Another robot who looked like a maid came as if on cue, though she was with the Jetsons and wasn't another new neighbor.

"We'd love to, but I think my boyfriend might have a surprise for us back at our place." Viola said.

"All right, Rosie, just make our usual family dinner then." Jane told the robot.

'You got it, Mrs. J.' The female robot nodded while beeping slightly.

"She seems nice." Forte said.

"Yeah, a cold and unfeeling robot has more emotion than you do." Cherry replied.

"I'm rubber and you're glue." Forte glared down to her.

"Try and get me~" Cherry teased with a smirk.

"Those two are--" Jane started.

"Unbelievable?" George asked his wife.

"I was going to say interesting." Jane said.

"Oh, yeah, interesting..." George then agreed with his wife.

Tech and Viola smiled to the others as they came back to see what they had done with the place while they went to meet the Jetsons.

'I wonder what they did?' Mo thought to herself.

"Welcome back, hope ya like it." Tech smiled.

Akito and Estelle's rooms were made like when they stayed in the Loonatics Tower, Vincent's room was made like an art studio, Felicity's room was like her room in Belle and Adam's castle, and there was a room for Jenny and Emi to share as it looked like a princess bedroom with twin beds.

"Wow." Emi smiled.

"I picked out some of the designs myself." Viola smiled back.

"It's like princess beds..." Jenny said as she came to one bed and sat on it before bouncing a little with a smile.

"What about my room?" Lee asked.

Tech opened the door to show a room which looked like a gym.

"Wahoo!" Lee smiled.

"I knew he'd love it." Tech smiled to Viola.

"You were right..." Viola giggled to him.

"We love our rooms!" The teenagers smiled.

Tech and Viola smiled back.

"Oh, Tech, you're the best coyote ever!" Felicity beamed as she hugged him. "You'd make a lovely father."

Tech blushed at the mention of that before Viola hid a smirk in his direction.

"So, what should we do for dinner?" Mo asked. 

Elroy came through the door with a young fuzzy creature. "Oops, wrong door." he said before going with his new friend.

"Was that what I think that was?" Tech asked.

"Uh... Maybe... What do you think it was?" Atticus shrugged to the descendant of Wile E. Coyote. 

"That creature that was with Elroy; I bet that was one of those aliens, uh, what were they called?" Tech asked.

"Aren't they called Furbelows?" Viola guessed. 

"Anyway, I bet that furry creature was one of them." Tech said.

"Maybe..." Viola smiled. "I think it was kinda cute." 

"It sure was," Mo smiled back as she then looked around for things to cook with, only to see buttons with pictures of food which made her deadpan. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, Mo, but it's the way of the future," Tech replied to her. "You should've known this."

"Yeah, Mom, no one cooks by hand anymore... It's kinda sad..." Vincent added.

"Well, I hate it." Mo said.

"Aw, Mom..." Akito and Estelle sighed to their mother.

"No, I choose to be best housewife, I'm cooking the old-fashioned way!" Mo decided before looking to Tech and Viola. "One of you get some food out so I can cook the way my mother taught me."

"Okay." Viola said.

"Your mom takes her housewife job seriously." Lee said to the Fudo siblings.

"She sure does." Akito said.

"So, can we go to that mall tomorrow?" Estelle asked.

"Of course." Atticus allowed, knowing how girls were when it came to shopping malls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

Atticus smiled to them since he made them happy.

Later on, they soon got dinner ready. 

"Ah..." Mo smiled as she cooked the perfect meal for the family. "Now I can rest." 

"You know, Mo, you could've pushed a button and you'd be done with dinner in like three seconds, and--" Tech said until Mo flashed him a look in her eyes. "Erm... Or the old-fashioned way is just fine."

"The future is becoming so boring." Mo said.

"Technology is just trying to make life easier, Tante Mo." Felicity said to the woman.

"I know, but I guess it's just because Elizabeth was a homemaker back home..." Mo shrugged. "She taught me how to cook, clean, take care of my little brother, sew, basically everything I know how to do for you guys."

"Well, not everything is done for us in the future." Tech said.

"Well, that's good..." Mo smiled in relief.

Soon enough, they sat down to eat their dinner and it was very delicious and exceptional.

"I just love Mom's cooking." Vincent smiled.

Mo smiled brightly.

"Cerise, you used to be such an amazing cook..." Forte said to his wife.

"Maman cooked?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, she used to cook all the time when we were in high school..." Atticus nodded in memory.

"Wow." Felicity smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she ate her dinner.

"Well, it's true!" Atticus reminded her. "Your cooking was one thing that Drell liked about you in your lessons next to studying hard for Algebra!"

"Yeah, I know." Cherry said.

The others chuckled as they then continued to eat. It was a good night for all, even if there were some differences and concerns about the way of the future, and where a certain coyote was going to figure out why Orbit City wasn't on the planet's surface.

Later that night...

"I'll catch you guys later," Tech told the family. "I just need to check something out first."

"Okay." Everyone else said.

Tech then left to do some research while they stayed in for the night. "Alright, time to find out what's happened with the Earth in this century." He said.

"I wonder if I should've gone with 'im..." Viola wondered. 

"Don't worry, Viola, Tech's got this," Felicity comforted. "So, how's the farm going since... Well... We left with Charlotte."

"Well, if ya don't remember, Templeton has kids," Viola replied. "Gwen is expecting another batch of eggs soon... Wilbur is looking after Araena, Nellie, and Joy... Um... Not sure if there's anythin' else you haven't missed."

"That's nice." Estelle smiled.

"The way you talk about them, Charlotte's girls sound like Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Cherry muttered.

"Yeah, they really do." Mo agreed.

"Do ya really think so?" Viola asked back about the young and growing spiders.

"We should meet them." Felicity suggested about a future visit to Zuckerman's Farm.

Tech began to do his work while everyone decided to rest. Judy sighed as she was still a little miserable about moving away just as she got a date with her biggest celebrity crush, though she hoped the Mall tomorrow would cheer her up, and where hopefully, it would help cheer her up.

Tech hummed as he did his research on Orbit City. "Hmm..."

This was going to take a while, but he hoped that it would be worth it. It might've been future technology for everyone else, but he was centuries advanced than even for the modern Space Age family, but luckily, he soon found something about a civilization that used to live in Orbit City known as a furry animal race called The Grungees.

"Finally." Tech said once he found some research.

Estelle and Felicity did their best to bond with Judy in order to cheer her up.

'I hope this works.' Felicity thought to herself.

"Judy, why don't we do each other's nails?" Estelle suggested.

Judy sighed. "Okay..."

Felicity smiled and the girls each chose their polish colors. Estelle chose purple, Felicity chose black, and Judy chose a hot pink.

"Ooh, nice color choice." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Judy smiled back. "It matches my outfit. It also seems good on you."

"I loved pink when I was a little girl." Estelle giggled.

"This is so much fun." Felicity smiled.

Judy giggled as she began to have fun bonding with Felicity and Estelle which soon got her in a much better mood. Felicity and Estelle smiled to each other, but they just had to remember not to mention Cosmic Cosmo, and which was easy for them since they weren't fans of him due to not knowing him very long.

Akito decided to hang out with Elroy like the little brother he had sometimes wanted. "I'm sure there's a sports team around here you can join," he smiled to the six-year-old boy. "I bet they'd love your Elroy Elevator!"

"You think so, Akito?" Elroy smiled back.

"I'm sure of it." Akito nodded.

"Have you ever played before?" Elroy asked.

"Honestly, I haven't, though I've played something kinda like it back in my day..." Akito replied. "Which... Is kinda further from now..."

"Like when you were in Acmetropolis?" Elroy asked.

"Yeah, it was called Basherball," Akito nodded in memory. "I got to play with the star of the team: Trick Daley."

"No way, really?" Elroy smiled.

"Oh, Elroy, it was awesome!" Akito beamed in memory. "Aside from that jerk, Sypher."

"That must have been exciting." Elroy smiled.

"Oh, it was," Akito smiled back to him. "Now, listen, ya had a long day of moving to a new home, whatya say we get some sleep?"

"Well... Okay," Elroy said. "I want you to come with me to my new school team though to show the kids what I can do."

"Okay." Akito smiled.

The two then went back home to get some rest after a very big and eventful day. 

Viola soon came to check on Tech as he still did research on Orbit City. "Tech..." She muttered wearily while rubbing her eyes. "It's after midnight."

"I've made a discovery." Tech said.

"What is it?" Viola asked as she sat beside her boyfriend.

"Apparently there are some creatures that still live here." Tech said.

"Oh?" Viola's eyes widened. 

"Something called the Grungees." Tech informed as he showed her his work.

"What are they?" Viola asked.

"That's what I'm still finding out, but they're somewhere in the city," Tech replied. "I feel like Mr. Jetson's boss has something to do with this."

"We should get some sleep." Viola yawned.

"But I'm not done yet." Tech frowned.

"I know, but you'll be exhausted in the morning if you don't sleep now," Viola frowned back. "You might mess up, you always told me how important it is to get a full night's REM sleep."

"Yeah, you're right..." Tech sighed. "I guess it is pretty late to be doing research." 

"Not even I do that much for a college paper." Viola smirked teasingly before yawning again.

"Okay, okay," Tech said. "I'll stop researching."

Viola kissed his forehead. Tech smiled to her and they soon went to get some sleep like the others. The rest of the night was peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning would be a new beginning for everyone, especially for George with his first day on his new job with his future co-worker who was his newest neighbor's husband who was already friends with Jane, and where Tech and Atticus would join him. The next morning came rather quickly and quicker than the men expected as they were woken up and even in the car while in their pajamas, but they were being told to relax.

"Well, this is new." Atticus said.

"Not even my technology is this advanced, Detective Fudo." Tech chuckled.

"I can tell." Atticus said.

George was nervous about starting his first day like this, but he soon relaxed for the first time in years as did Atticus and Tech.

"Aw... It's like they're brushing away the stress of my job I've had for years..." Atticus smiled, though he did love his job, it took a lot out of him most of the time, especially when travelling away from his family. "Oh, this is good."

The chair soon massaged him.

"Oh, you don't have to--Ahhh..." Atticus said before feeling totally relaxed. "I could get used to this."

"Me too." Tech smiled as he was being given a foot massage himself.

"Say, being a Vice-President might not be so bad." George smiled to them.

"You can say that again." Atticus smiled back.

They were soon at George's new line of work and they met a male robot who was the husband of Lucy-2.

"Hello there, gents, welcome, welcome, welcome," The male robot greeted. "The name is Rudy-2."

"It's nice to meet you." Atticus said.

"Friends of yours?" Rudy-2 asked George.

"You could say that." George smiled.

"So, where do we start?" Atticus asked.

"I think we should have a staff meeting," George suggested. "I'd like to meet all the employees!"

"You just did!" Rudy-2 chuckled as it was just him.

"Really?" Tech asked.

"You mean... You and me?" George added. "That's it?"

"That's why it's so cheap to make sprockets here!" Rudy-2 replied. "We're fully automated! But it's still all in your hands, George, or should I say 'your finger'? There's the drilling board, it brings up the order." he then showed the drill not too far from the platform they were hovering inside of.

"But what about any living things that might be living under the ground?" Tech asked,

"Any living things living underground?" Rudy-2 asked him back.

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Tech asked suspiciously while George looked puzzled since he knew nothing about that himself obviously enough.

"Not that I know of." Rudy-2 said.

"Hmm..." Atticus and Tech hummed to each other, though Atticus was now suspicious.

"Anyway, tell us more about Mr. Jetson's work." Atticus requested to the robot.

"Right," Rudy-2 replied as he would continue then. "So, George, do you get about this drill?"

"The core brings up the order," George smiled as he memorized that before pushing a button. "Got it."

"That seems simple." Atticus said.

There was then suddenly rap music playing as Rudy-2 helped out Atticus, George, and Tech around.

"The core makes the sprockets." Rudy-2 told them as he pointed to metal lumps on a conveyor belt to become crushed to become sprockets.

"The core makes the sprockets?" George asked.

"Uh-huh," Rudy-2 nodded. "The sprockets go in packets."

"The sprockets go in the packets." Tech repeated.

Rudy-2 and George soon got into a rap sequence while Atticus bobbed his head to the beat and Tech soon joined them as he found this to be catchy and a great way to get work done in the new office space. It would end with the sprockets being rocketed to Mr. Spacely, and where later on, they would soon meet the creatures that lived underground. They were soon on a moving floor all together.

"Hey, you've done everything." George smiled to the robot.

"Everything but push the button that gets it all going," Rudy-2 replied as he showed a big red button. "That's your job, George, and Mr. Spacely says you're the best!"

"This future sure is easy and simple." Tech whispered to himself.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," George smiled to Rudy-2. "But yes, maybe I would!"

"I just need to make a few adjustments, then I'll tell Mr. Spacely we're ready to start!" Rudy-2 smiled back.

"Ah, I love my job," George smiled as he sat down and got comfortable. "Tell me when you're ready, Rudy!"

"Yeah, because then he'll push the button." Atticus said.

"Aye-Aye, Mr. Vice-President!" Rudy-2 saluted before hovering off.

"Call me for lunch." George smiled before he leaned back and began to fall asleep.

"Time to do a little detective work." Atticus whispered.

"Right behind ya." Tech whispered back.

George snored as he fell asleep like he would sometimes do on his old job while Atticus and Tech went off for some investigating work, and where they would try to find out where the creatures were.

Meanwhile at the Mall...

"George's button pushing ceremony starts at noon and we don't have much time." Lucy-2 told Jane, Cherry, and Mo as their daughters followed after them.

"We better get shopping then." Mo said.

They began to hover around and explored the shopping mall with the antiques from like the 1980's and the 21st century.

"Makes you feel kinda old, doesn't it?" Mo giggled to her daughter and niece.

"It sure does." Estelle giggled back.

"Oh, look at the robot pets." Felicity smiled.

"I hope George's credit is good up here." Jane said as she saw women in line for something called The Gown-A-Tron. 

"It's lunaristic!" Judy beamed, but soon looked upset again once she saw other teenage girls looking at a display of Cosmic Cosmo.

'Uh-oh, didn't think about displays.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Except that Cosmic Cosmo isn't here..." Judy sulked. "Mom, um, I'd sorta like to wander around by myself, if you guys don't mind."

"Sure, go ahead," Jane nodded in understanding. "Just be back in time for us to get to Dad's ceremony."

Piplup soon came out of its Pokeball.

"No problem," Judy smiled sadly to her mother as she was about to go up a tube. "Thanks."

"Should we go with them?" Felicity asked Estelle about Judy and the Piplup.

Estelle nodded in agreement. The girls then went to follow Judy and Piplup as they went to be alone while Jane and Lucy-2 would shop with Cherry and Mo.

"Maybe I'll go up to the Nature Zone." Judy sighed on the way up the tube with her Penguin Pokemon.

Piplup nodded in agreement. Judy sulked as she saw some couples together and she began to sadly sing to herself. Estelle could understand why Judy was so sad and wished she could do something to help her. Piplup quietly chirped and nuzzled up against Judy in the best comfort it could give it's depressed trainer. Judy sulked as they traveled the Nature Zone only to see more and more couples which could only leave her heartbroken and lonesome.

'I hope Judy finds true love soon.' Felicity thought to herself.

This reminded Estelle very much of the life she had before Lee once she started to become interested in boys, but before she knew it, Judy had bumped into someone.

"Judy!" Piplup gasped to its trainer.

"Oh, you dumb, dumb dumb--" Judy glared at the stranger she ran into before looking entranced. 

"Dummy?" The boy smirked to her innocently.

Piplup saw the look in her trainer's eyes and knew what that meant.

"Judy, are you okay?" Estelle asked as she helped the white-haired girl up.

"Uh-huh..." Judy replied while looking like she was in another world after running into the alien boy.

Felicity started to wave her right hand in front of Judy's eyes.

"It was my fault..." The two teens said to each other in unison before realizing it. 

"My name's Apollo Blue." The alien boy introduced himself before helping Judy up to her feet.

'He's perfect.' Piplup thought to herself.

"I'm Judy..." The futuristic girl said before gasping once she saw what time it was. "Oh, my gosh! It's two minutes to 12:00, we gotta go!"

"Yeah, we can't be late." Estelle added.

"Don't tell me you'll turn into pumpkins." Apollo replied.

Piplup began to giggle, finding that to be a joke.

"Come on, Pippy!" Judy told her Pokemon as she brought out a futuristic looking Pokeball.

Piplup was about object, though it was too late as she was sent back, much to her chagrin.

"Hey!" Apollo called out. "See you tomorrow, Pumpkin? Same time, same place?"

"Yeah," Judy smiled as they were leaving to meet back with their mothers. "Cosmicriffic City!"

Estelle and Felicity had a good feeling about Apollo.

"He seemed like a nice guy." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah," Felicity smiled back. "Plus he's not a major celebrity, so he might actually like Judy and might not just pretending to be nice to a fan."

"You're so right, Fliss." Estelle smiled.

Meanwhile, in the school gym...

Akito came with Elroy and Aipom as the other boys were playing their basketball game and practicing and there was a young robot boy there who must've been Rudy-2 and Lucy-2's son, Teddy-2. 

The coach soon came in and whistled. "Elroy Jetson!"

"Show them what you can do." Akito encouraged the blonde boy.

Elroy nodded in agreement.

"Coming, Coach!" He called out as he hovered toward the man in charge of the school gym.

"You'll pair off with Teddy-2 for a little one-on-one," The coach told Elroy. "Give him your best shot."

"Sure, Coach!" Elroy smiled.

Aipom looked excited for his trainer.

"Hi, you any good?" Elroy smirked to the young robot.

"My name may be Teddy-2, but I'm #1." Teddy-2 smirked back.

"You mean you were," Elroy smirked as he balanced the ball on his fingertip. "Back home, we used the Elroy Elevator!"

'Here we go.' Akito thought to himself.

Teddy-2 studied the move as Elroy began to do his signature move back from his old school. 

The young robot stretched out his arm and grabbed the ball before it could go in the net. "No way, El-Ray!" he then mocked before twirling the ball and shooting it in the other basket on the other side of the gym. 

"That's two for Teddy-2!" The coach smiled.

"I think your elevator's out of order," Teddy-2 told his new neighbor before smiling friendly. "Coming to the ceremony?"

"You bet." Elroy narrowed his eyes in determination to beat Teddy-2 for messing up his shot.

"Good thing you two aren't going to be on opposing teams." Akito said to Elroy.

"I guess so." Elroy replied before Aipom came behind him to comfort him.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with George, Atticus, and Tech...

The men were waving at the top as they were together while Mr. Spacely introduced the superior employees at his business to George since he was the new Vice President.

"There's gotta be something." Atticus said.

"We can't give up, Detective Fudo," Tech replied. "I've known your kids for a good while and they told me they were like you when you were their age."

"Yeah... I was a pretty adventurous type." Atticus admitted bashfully.

"I can tell." Tech smiled before he heard something moving.

"Did you hear that?" he then asked.

"Hear what?" Atticus asked before trying to hear this time from his super-hearing.

And where he heard the same thing Tech heard.

"Sounds like something's moving." Atticus said.

Tech and Atticus soon came to find the source of the sound while George was enjoying himself, and where they would soon find out what the noise was coming from.

 

"Where's Dad going?" Estelle pouted as she and the others came for George's ceremony.

"He left us... Again..." Akito said in hurt and betrayal. "Doesn't he care?!" He soon heard the same thing that Atticus and Tech were following. He then suddenly left which worried his family.

"What's going on?" Estelle asked.

Elroy grumpily clapped for his father.

 

"Dad? Tech! Wait up!" Akito called as he went to his father and the coyote from the future.

"Akito?" Tech replied.

"I'm here to help you guys with following the sound." Akito said as he soon jumped up so he could fly and then latched onto the railing before helping himself up to where his father and former tutor were.

"All right, come on." Atticus told his younger son.

Akito nodded and followed after Atticus and Tech to get to the bottom of this mystery. The others understood why they were going off.

Elroy was a bit mad with his dad for not being there for him lately. It reminded Mo of when the kids were first introduced to the Loonatics and Atticus was secretly helping Zadavia about Optimatus so he was away from home a lot longer than he normally would be. Cherry knew the same reason why Elroy was a bit mad. Mr. Spacely soon contacted George so that they could talk since he was quite excited about his profit, and where Mo, Viola, and Cherry weren't impressed with his behavior.

 

"Before we get started, I'd just like to thank Mr. Spacely for making this day possible for me and my family--" George began with a smile to his boss.

"Cool it, Jetson!" Mr. Spacely snapped. "Now push the stupid button!"

"Wow." Mo said.

"Uhh... Yes, sir..." George replied nervously. "And now, the moment we've all been waiting for!" he then pushed the button to start up the factory.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to do something about this?" Estelle asked.

Akito cracked his knuckles and broke into a machine to power it down. "Sorry about this, Mr. Jetson." he said to himself while looking for the wires and then cut them to make the factory stop.

"Oh, now I remember," Estelle started. "We're supposed to--"

"We have to help the... Grungees..." Felicity added, trying to remember the name of the creatures who still lived here only to have their home invaded by big business and homes by humans and aliens of the future.

 

The factory began to power down. The sprockets were even going down before they could get to a million, much to George's misfortune as he knew his boss was going to be so unhappy with this result. And where soon, Atticus, Tech, and Akito went back to where they were. George panicked that he was failing and the counter had gone backwards from 1,000,000.

"We'll have to continue to do this." Atticus whispered.

Akito nodded to his dad. "For the Grungees."

"Right, son," Atticus nodded back. "For the Grungees."

"I feel really bad for Mr. Jetson, but it's for the best." Tech agreed with the father and son.

"We better get going." Mo said.

Elroy saw that Teddy-2 was slowing down on the way out and decided to help him out and be a friend this time instead of an enemy. Akito smiled and was proud of Elroy.

"Elroy?" Jane asked. "Where's Elroy?"

"And Teddy-2?" Lucy-2 added as their sons were missing.

"Elroy is helping Teddy-2." Akito said.

"Son? Son!" Rudy-2 called out before reaching out and taking the boys out of the room safely.

"Oh, look out, George!" Atticus called out as some sprockets were sent flying.

"Incoming!" Tech added.

George yelped as he did his best to dodge the sprockets.

"Whew." Vincent sighed.

"I feel like I'm gonna need to help George." Atticus sighed. 

"I just hope you do before Robo-WrestleMania." Drell replied as he was a bug and flying next to Atticus with Ambrose and Hilda accompanying him.

"Robo-WrestleMania?" Atticus asked. "Wow, this future is really relying too much on technology."

"You said it," Drell agreed. "I never really liked computers much even back when you guys were in high school. That's why I chose gym teacher."

"When Robo-WrestleMania comes around; I'm going to teach these people how robots are nothing compared to human wrestlers." Atticus said.

"I know you'll do great," Drell smiled proudly. "Just like how you taught Shaggy how to be brave when you guys revisited WrestleMania against that Speed Demon with Dusty Rhodes."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Atticus replied.

"That's my boy." Drell smiled.

Ambrose glared to him.

"Aw, shut up, you know I love you too, son." Drell replied.

"Yeah, I know." Ambrose said.

"Have fun, Atticus." Hilda smiled before they poofed away.

Atticus sighed as he then went to save George from getting badly hurt from the flying sprockets and which he did successfully. 

 

"Wow, you're stronger than you seem." George said to Atticus.

"You should get more exercise, George." Atticus advised.

"I do, I walk our dog every night on the sidewalk outside," George defended before groaning. "Until he sees a cat and I get stuck and I say 'Jane, stop this crazy thing'!"

"Other than that." Atticus said.

George blinked and once he thought about it, he didn't really get much exercise.

"You people of the future rely on technology too much, and that's why, I'm going to help you more if I should ever see you again." Atticus vowed.

"What do you mean 'you people of the future'?" George replied.

"Uh... Well... My family and I are actually from the 21st century..." Atticus explained nervously. "Tech though is from the distant future from 2772, but at least he and his friends get exercise, especially Slam who wrestles with my younger son sometimes."

"It's true." Tech added.

"Hmm,..." George hummed nervously. 

"This better be worth it by Robo-WrestleMania." Atticus muttered.

"Same here." Tech added.

 

Everyone soon went home. Felicity turned her head as she thought she heard footsteps of the Grungees who hid in the shadows so that no one could see them.

"Was that...?" Felicity wondered.

"Flick!" Cherry called out.

Felicity looked back and then went to join her family back home.

"I thought I saw a Grungee." Felicity said.

"A Grungee?" Cherry asked.

"It was short and fuzzy..." Felicity tried to explain. 

"Maybe it was an Ewok from Star Wars." Cherry smirked.

"I'm serious." Felicity said.

"Hmm..." Cherry pondered. "I wonder if I have a book on this."

 

Once they were home...

"Atticus!" Cherry called out which startled her friend only slightly. "Where is my book collection?"

"Uh, in your room." Atticus said.

Cherry nodded and then went to her room and took out a box that had books on creatures from other worlds in it and strolled through them until she then took out a book that had the Grungees before she opened up a page to show a short fuzzy creature which nearly looked like a combination of a koala bear and a monkey. "This is a Grungee, Felicity." She then told her daughter.

"That's what I saw!" Felicity told her.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed in thought. "Well, Tech and your Uncle Atticus have been doing research on creatures in this world of Orbit City, I guess it's very likely."

"But it seemed a little young." Felicity said

"Well, this is a Grungee, the neighbors who are fuzzy are called Furbalows though." Cherry shrugged to her daughter.

"Wow." Felicity said.

"Of course..." Cherry replied. "Why didn't I see it before? Crysta and the Magi would appreciate this..."

"You mean like in FernGully?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, yes..." Cherry realized. "Those Grungees are trying to get their home back!"

"So, should we help them?" Felicity asked.

"I suppose we should..." Cherry replied. "I may not be a nature lover like your Aunt Mo, but ever since I met Crysta, I've looked at animals and creatures differently of the forests... Not to mention when Pocahontas helped me paint with the colors of the wind."

"Yay!" Felicity smiled.

"We better save those little guys," Cherry replied. "I bet that Spacely Sprocket factory is ruining their home."

Felicity nodded in agreement. "I agree, Mother."

"Alright then." Cherry said.

Felicity smiled to her mother even though Cherry didn't exactly smile back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day soon came and everyone was going to do their activities, though George was going to be in work with Rudy-2 and they both hoped that today would be better than yesterday without any malfunctions, and where Atticus and Tech would have to make sure that they would stop the factory from drilling down even more.

"You're here bright and early." Rudy-2 said to George.

"Because today's the day we're gonna lick those glitches, Rudy!" George replied as he stretched his index finger. "Ready?"

"We sure are." Tech said.

"Are you sure you guys wanna do this?" Rudy-2 asked nervously. 

"Yes," George smirked and he then pushed the button in victory. "My first Vice-Presidential decision! Bingo!" 

"Circuit breaker destroyed from the rocketing sprockets," Rudy-2 noticed before floating away. "I'll get another one."

George let him go before he looked down to a conveyor belt to see more and more sprockets stacking up like a pile.

'Here we go.' Atticus thought to himself.

George rushed down to pick up the sprockets as he panicked, though he had trouble since there were so many of them and he soon tripped, dropping all of them and landed on the belt which was going to send the sprockets into the boxing machine.

'Oh, this is bad.' Tech thought to himself.

Atticus looked for a lever or a machine to stop the machine as George tried to get away from being stuffed into a box.

"Stop this crazy thing!" George begged.

"This machine seems to be stuck." Atticus frowned as he tried to stop the machine.

Tech soon cracked his fingers before using his powers on the machine to make it stop. His eyes glowed a glowing white at first and he soon stopped the machine.

George soon tripped and fell before breathing in relief that the machine had finally stopped. "Thanks, Tech."

"No problem." Tech said.

"NOW WHAT, JETSON?!" Spacely snapped as he appeared on a screen. "What is it now, Jetson?!"

"Uh... Just another little glitch, Mr. Spacely." George replied nervously.

"Another little glitch, eh?" Spacely glared. "I think I know what the glitch is, Jetson, and I'm looking at him!"

'This guy is really starting to get on my nerves.' Atticus thought to himself.

Later that night, Mr. Spacely was going to come visit the asteroid to give George a piece of his mind. He would take a cheap flight, but it would be a bit of a painful experience for him which seemed to be karma.

Meanwhile, Judy had met back with Apollo with Estelle and Felicity who encouraged her to go see him and even Piplup agreed, and where both the girls and the Pokemon seemed to have a good feeling about him.

"I didn't know the galleria had any place like this," Judy smiled at the sights before leaning back. "It's megagalactical!"

"No, don't!" Apollo tried to stop her.

Judy went through the trunk and fell on the ground on her back.

"You all right?" Apollo asked before holding his hands out to her.

"I think." Judy giggled as she took his hands back to stand up.

Estelle, Felicity, Piplup, and their Pokemon seemed to be spying on them without them knowing. The girls reminded their Pokemon to stay quiet.

'This is all a hologram." Apollo told Judy about the setting being fake and yet extremely beautiful.

"Wow, it all looks so real!" Judy smiled at the sights.

'She's right,' Estelle thought to herself. 'These do look so real.'

"It's all a scenery of make believe." Apollo smiled to Judy before flashing colorful lights from his futuristic guitar.

"It's beautiful." Judy smiled back.

Apollo soon began to play a tune on his guitar. 

"That song you're playing?" Judy smiled. "Is that the one you sing to me?"

"Yeah! Do you remember the words?" Apollo smiled back.

"Uh... I think so." Judy replied before they were about to have a musical number together.

The girls and Pokemon began to wait for them to start singing.

Apollo and Judy soon began to sing together as they were in their own little worlds.

"I think she's forgotten all about Cosmic Cosmo." Felicity whispered to the others.

"I think you're right." Estelle whispered back.

Even the Pokemon agreed since Judy could only now think about Apollo as they spent time together. Piplup soon saw Apollo had a Pokeball, telling that he had his own Pokemon. She came closer to the Pokeball and decided to check it out since Apollo and Judy were having a moment.

'I wonder what Pokemon is inside?' Piplup thought to herself. She then poked the futuristic Pokeball which shook and unleashed a certain male Pokemon, and where it was a fellow Piplup. 

It looked very different from her, though it was another Piplup all right.

The male Piplup spoke. "Greetings, my name is Kelvar the Piplup."

"Wow, that's an interesting name," Judy's Piplup replied. "Judy just calls me Pippy sometimes."

"That sounds like beautiful name for a beautiful Piplup." Kelvar smiled.

Pippy blushed. "Erm... Thank you, Kelvar."

Kelvar soon bowed to Pippy like a gentleman asking a woman to dance. Pippy giggled as she then curtsied like a proper young lady. The two Piplups then began to dance together while Judy and Apollo sang together. Estelle and Felicity found this romantic. Teddy smiled as they watched the scene. 

"That was great!" Apollo beamed once the song was over. 

"Thanks," Judy smiled back to him. "My boyfriend back home and I love music."

'Uh-oh, she said boyfriend.' Estelle thought to herself.

Felicity face-palmed as that had meant that Judy wasn't exactly over Cosmic Cosmo now. Even Pippy frowned to Judy as she finished her dance with Kelvar.

"Is your trainer single?" Kelvar asked.

"She actually is," Pippy replied. "She's talking about a rock star she really likes, but I wish she would stop getting so worked up over him. She clearly belongs with your trainer."

"Yeah," Kelvar nodded in agreement. "Apollo really could use a girl in his life."

"So, this is the first time he's ever dated?" Pippy asked.

"Affirmative." Kelvar nodded.

"Wow..." Pippy blinked. "Human or alien?"

"Human or alien?" Kelvar confirmed.

"Oh, Judy!" Pippy piped up. "She has to stay with him! Judy's never had a real boyfriend before either, the only date she had was one she won from a contest with her other favorite singer, Jet Streamer."

"That guy?" Kelvar scoffed. "He's just one of those jerk rock stars."

"Never did like celebrities much..." Pippy shrugged. "Judy's always wanted to be a performer, she did have a real boyfriend once though, his name was Rex Saturn, but he dumped her for a 'groupie'." 

"Apollo and Judy must be together." Kelvar insisted due to Judy's bad luck in boyfriends.

"Agreed." Pippy nodded.

Later that night, everyone met up as the Grungees glitched up the factory again which got George scolded by Mr. Spacely which made Atticus hate the boss man even more and he wanted to have a talk with him through brute force, and where Tech wasn't going to stop him.

"I'm this close, Mo," Atticus snarled as his wife massaged his shoulders. "I'm this close to taking George's boss and popping him like a pimple!"

"I don't blame you, dearest," Mo replied. "Man, you have a lot of tension in your deltoids."

"That man is just so greedy!" Atticus snarled.

"Take it easy, honey..." Mo soothed. "Use your barbells."

Atticus reached into his bag and took out his barbells to take his anger out that he had against George's boss. "He's worse than Mr. Krabs!" he snapped in frustration and annoyance and he soon bent the barbell in half.

"And again..." Mo said while taking deep breaths.

"I don't know what's more annoying," Atticus grunted while bending another barbell. "That man or the times Drell forced me and Superman to team up with 'Kid Danger and Captain Man'."

"I thought that was just one time?" Mo replied.

"Well, it felt like a bunch..." Atticus scoffed before smirking. "Is it wrong when I laughed at that video of Kid Danger getting spanked against Captain Man's old sidekick?"

"No," Mo said before laughing in memory. "I nearly forgot all about that."

"Anyways, I just can't stand that Mr. Spacely!" Atticus groaned.

"I'm sure he means well, though he didn't seem very nice on that video call the other night," Mo replied. "Maybe he was having a bad day."

"He blames George for everything!" Atticus replied. "He won't even help! I know bosses are too busy most of the time to get involved in everyone's lives, but it seems like he's just trying to make George's miserable!"

"Hmm... It does seem that way." Mo had to agree.

"Mo, if this man doesn't change his tune, I don't know what I'll do," Atticus groaned as he clasped his face into his hands about Mr. Spacely being a tyrant of a boss. "Not even Scrooge McDuck was this selfish with his money or companies, he was always nice to me and Cherry, not to mention Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby!"

"I know." Mo said.

Atticus took another barbell and bent that one soon as well.

"Why don't you go take a nice refreshing shower?~" Mo smirked. "I'll join you in a minute..."

Atticus knew what Mo meant and soon went to get ready. Mo giggled as she then went out of the room for a moment. Atticus smirked as he then went to get undressed for a shower.

"Felicity, we need to make sure that Apollo and Judy stay together," Estelle told her cousin as sat upside down on her bed while Felicity was in a bean bag chair. "They're clearly meant for each other and even their Piplups agree."

"Do you think we could pull it off?" Felicity asked. "What if we had Aunt Cadence come over and make her fall in love with him?"

"Hmm... Maybe." Estelle said.

"Well, we can't use fairy godparents to make them fall in love." Felicity replied.

"Yeah, or a genie." Estelle nodded in memory of the rules of magic.

"So then, how do we get her here?" Felicity asked.

"Hmm..." Estelle hummed in thought as she then took out her spell book. "Maybe there's an alicorn summoning spell."

"And if there isn't, then I guess we'll have to get them together ourselves." Felicity said.

Estelle kept looking only to have no luck. "How do we get Aunt Cadence here?" 

"Hmm..." Felicity hummed in thought before saying the alicorn princess's name three times, but nothing happened.

"We're trying to get Aunt Cadence, not Beetlejuice." Estelle deadpanned.

"You got a better idea?" Felicity smirked.

Estelle tried to think of something, but came up with nothing.

"We're sunk." Felicity sighed as it seemed hopeless to get Apollo and Judy to become a couple.

"No way...." Estelle sad before getting an idea. "I got it!"

"What is it, Estelle?" Felicity asked.

Estelle began to whisper he idea to Felicity. Felicity listened and then giggled in excitement. 

Akito soon did his work-outs by his bed while Tyraniter sat on his back to add more weight, and where he soon felt someone else had been added on his back.

"Tyraniter, who's there with you?" Akito asked as he read a comic book on a series called Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper-Force Go.

"That would be me." Ambrose smirked.

"Ambrose?!" Akito cried out before falling on the floor.

Ambrose got off of him and came in front of him. "My dad said you'd be in here."

"What do you want?" Akito asked the teenage warlock.

"I wanna wrestle you." Ambrose said.

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say so?" Akito smirked before giving his comic to his Pokemon. "Hold this for me."

"Sure thing." Tyraniter replied as he took the comic book for his trainer.

"Shall we?" Ambrose smirked at Akito.

Akito smirked back as he adjusted his bandanna before he then tackled down Ambrose, making the room shake. The two of them began to wrestle, having the time of their lives.

"So, Dad told me about how you went back in time to WrestleMania and got to meet the legendary Mystery Inc and John Cena." Ambrose smirked to Akito.

"Yeah, it was cool," Akito smirked back. "I even got to meet Hawlucha!"

"That's great." Ambrose smirked back.

"My favorite one has to be when Dad and Aunt Cherry went back and Dad taught Shaggy how to stand up for himself." Akito replied before soon pinning down the teenage warlock.

"Hm," Ambrose smirked as he wasn't even mad. "Thrilling... Tell me more... Wiccan."

"Well, I also like the story of when Dad became a god." Akito said.

"Hercules, right?" Ambrose replied.

"Yeah," Akito smiled. "That had to be the proudest day of his life... I just love Dad's stories... I hope someday Emi and I can tell our kids stories about our own adventures, especially those times with those Pokemon."

"I'm sure you will." Ambrose said as he then pinned Akito back down.

"Gah!" Akito yelped.

"You ever hear the story of this guy named Ignacio who became orphaned and dreamed of becoming a masked wrestler even though it was against the rules back then?" Ambrose asked, making conversation.

"I think so." Akito said.

"It's one of my favorite stories," Ambrose smirked. "It makes me wanna become a masked wrestler too, like your friends, Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea!"

"They are great wrestlers." Akito smiled.

"So, that story is true," Ambrose replied. "You guys defeated El Malefico when he tried to take over the world with Las Vegas."

"Yeah, and a couple of ex-magicians that my Aunt Cherry used to love when she was younger were under his spell." Akito nodded.

"Wow." Ambrose said.

"Yeah, that was weird." Akito had to admit.

"What would be weirder if a little girl was the bad guy all along." Ambrose chuckled.

"Yeah, that would be weird." Akito agreed.

Ambrose laughed before pinning him down.

"Ow!" Akito called out before laughing. "Hey!"

"Drell's my dad." Ambrose teased.

"Yeah, but my dad is a god." Akito smirked as he soon used his full strength get Ambrose off him.

"Wah!" Ambrose yelped before he fell back onto Akito's bed and it fell slightly.

"HYAH!" Akito cried out before lunging out and tackling the young warlock.

"Oof!" Ambrose grunted.

Akito smirked as he soon pinned down Ambrose to win.

"Okay, okay, uncle, you win!" Ambrose cried out. 

"Wussy." Akito teased.

"You are one strong kid." Ambrose said.

"Thank you." Akito smirked as he hopped off of his bed.

"I'm barely older than you!" Ambrose pouted.

"Jealous much?" Akito teased.

"Maybe." Ambrose said.

Akito laughed as he then straightened out his room so his mother wouldn't have a fit.

"I could use you as my sparing partner once and a while." Ambrose said.

"That would be nice." Akito replied.

"Dad said I could have anyone I wanted, except for maybe Skippy's gargoyle friends," Ambrose nodded. "I'd like to challenge Goliath though."

"Yeah, he sounds cool." Akito agreed.

"The awakening of the gargoyles," Ambrose remembered from his parents' story. "Boy, I bet it was the most amazing turn of the century."

"You said it." Akito said.

Vincent poked his head in. "Were you wrestling?"

"Yes." Akito blinked.

"You've ruined my masterpiece on The Heffalumps!" Vincent complained as he showed his picture of the elephant-like creature in the Hundred Acre Wood.

"Sorry." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Heffalumps?!" Ambrose asked before bursting into laughter.

"Shut up!" Vincent glared. "Winnie the Pooh is cooler than we all remember! I nearly died when we all went to find Christopher Robin when he was just in school the whole time!"

"Really?" Ambrose smirked.

"Yes!" Vincent glared before crossing his arms. "Tell him, 'Kito."

"He's telling the truth." Akito said.

"What?" Ambrose asked.

"We've had plenty of adventures with Pooh and the gang," Akito smiled bravely. "Finding Christopher Robin, discovering the Tigger family tree, helping Piglet go on big adventures!"

"Although those were times I had adventures with them by myself." Vincent said.

"Hmm..." Ambrose hummed as he didn't want to believe it at first.

Akito and Vincent just narrowed their eyes at him and Vincent went back into his room to make a new Heffalumps picture and Akito decided to get back to his comic book so Vincent's artwork wouldn't be ruined. The rest of the evening went by easily.


	8. Chapter 8

"George, there's something you should know," Rudy-2 said to the man as his fingers were bandaged up due to the factory chaos lately. "Since the plant opened, there have been an unusual amount of, uh..."

"Glitches?" George asked.

"Uh-huh," Rudy-2 replied. "I thought we cleared them all up, but... They keep happening. It may be safer if you just leave."

George seemed to have other plans than leaving. "What?" He glared to the robot. "And lose my chance to become Vice-President?! No way!"

"I knew that would happen." Tech sighed.

"But George!" Rudy-2 cried out to the human man. "There's--"

"Not another word," George dismissed him. "George Jetson doesn't run away from a glitch! We just need to make a few repairs tomorrow, then the magic Jetson finger will show just what it can do!" He then accidentally wagged his bandaged finger against the lamp.

"And he gets shocked." Atticus sighed.

Eventually, everyone went to sleep that night as it was late on the asteroid, and where hopefully, something good would happen. In the next morning, Viola was reading a nuclear physics book as she tried to see if there was a way to save the Grungees from the destruction of their home which became Orbit Cit while the girls were still going to find a way to summon Cadence to make Judy and Apollo fall in love and become a couple so Judy would stop obsessing over Cosmic Cosmo back home as Elroy was going to sneak out with Aipom and Teddy-2 to do some detective work.

"Come on, there must be some way tp save them?" Viola hummed.

"Did you find anything?" Tech asked as he came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and his tail dripped slightly by his feet. 

"I'm having trouble." Viola pouted to her boyfriend.

"Maybe I can help." Tech said as he dried himself off.

"Get dressed first." Viola replied before smirking. 

Tech chuckled and once he was dressed, he took a turn.

"I'm just having trouble trying to figure out how to help the Grungees." Viola said.

"Hmm... There has to be someway..." Tech pondered with him. "This reminds me of a story my mother once told me. These little animals tried to save their home of--"

"Dapplewood Forest?" Viola asked as he said in unison.

"I love that story," Viola smiled in childhood nostalgia. "Once Upon a Forest."

"Same here." Tech smiled back.

The two continued to read to find a solution.

Fergie was soon sneaking out with Elroy, Teddy-2, and Aipom.

"Remind me again of why we're doing this?" Aipom asked his trainer.

"We need to help Dad with work so he doesn't miss spending time with us." Elroy told his Aipom.

"Ohh, yeah." Aipom smiled.

Elroy smiled back to his Aipom on the way to the factory. Aipom began to have fun jumping around to the factory.

Rudy-2 soon came to talk with George who was having a killer headache, and where Atticus was trying to help him with his headache. Rudy-2 told them about how Spacely had already gone through four other Vice-Presidents.

"Four others?!" Atticus and George asked in betrayal.

"They all had accidents just like this and left." Rudy-2 replied.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Well, I'm not leaving!" George glared in determination. "George Jetson doesn't scare that easily! Someone's sneaking in at night and fowling things up, so, that means we gotta go back tonight and keep watch!"

"Good luck, George," Rudy-2 replied, shaking George's hand vigorously. "I'm sorry, George, I like you, but I gotta think about my family. I've got three hungry oil spouts to fill."

"And I'm sticking with my family." Atticus said.

"I understand, guys," George replied to them. "This is a job for a Vice-President anyway! George Jetson is mad, and he's not gonna take it anymore!" he then threw up his hot water bottle before it landed on his head and popped water and melted ice all over his face.

"That was interesting." Atticus said.

Later that night, George was going to the factory, but he didn't know that his son and friends would be there as he was going to get to the bottom of the 'vandals' in his workplace, not knowing it was actually the Grungees trying to protect their home. Aipom was excited to do detective work.

"Nice detective kit." Akito smiled to Elroy.

"Thanks." Elroy smiled back as he looked up to Akito like a big brother he never had.

"Now, time to do some detective work." Akito said.

Meanwhile...

Mo and Jane sniffled as they watched a soap opera on TV while Cherry read a book and Rosie and Astro were beginning to cry.

'Oh, Galaxina, just because I'm a robot doesn't mean we can't have children.' The TV said while they all looked emotional while Cherry looked bored.

'Will Galaxina pull on the plug for romance?' The TV then asked on cliffhanger.

'Don't know and don't care.' Cherry thought to herself.

Rosie handed her hanky to Astro as he bawled. Astro sniffled as he took the hanky and then blew his nose.

'Tune in tomorrow for another episode of All My Androids.' The TV announced.

"Robots can cry?" Cherry looked in surprise to Rosie as she sniffled. "Who knew?"

"Rosie, be careful, you'll rust up again." Jane told her robot friend. 

The doorbell soon rang.

"Who could that be?" Mo asked.

The door then opened to show Rudy-2. 

"Oh, sir!" Mo greeted the robot foreman from the Spacely Sprockets factory as well as new neighbor to The Jetsons. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm here to talk to Mrs. Jetson," Rudy-2 replied. "Mrs. Jetson, did George come home?"

"No, he's at the plant." Jane sniffled as she still felt emotional about the soap opera.

"No, he's not, I was just there," Rudy-2 replied. "He's... He's disappeared."

"Risarreared?!" Astro yelped.

"What?" Cherry asked. "But that's impossible."

"Ro, no!" Astro frowned. "Relroy, Reddy-2, Rakito, and Raipom!"

"Oh, no, Elroy and Aipom?!" Jane asked before she checked her young son's bedroom only to see that it was empty.

"Oh, no!" Mo gulped.

"Where could those boys have gone?" Jane frowned. 

"Relroy retective." Astro replied.

"Oh, no... They wouldn't." Mo frowned.

"Detective?" Jane asked. "Elroy and Aipom are playing Detective? Where?"

Astro pointed to the potted plant and then out the door. 

"Oh, no, the plant!" Jane yelped. "Is that where they've gone?"

"Right!" Astro nodded. "And Reddy-2 and Rakito!"

"Jane, we better call the girls." Mo suggested.

"Good idea, Mo." Jane agreed.

"Boys..." Cherry sighed especially since Akito was involved and was always the most adventurous of his siblings if not with Estelle.

Vincent came into the room with his repainted portrait of the heffalumps.

"The kids can't be at the plant," Rudy-2 said to the women as Vincent came out. "I was just there and the factory's locked down."

"They must have snuck in without anyone noticing." Vincent said.

"We have to get them back home before they get hurt." Mo said before texting Estelle.

"Like anything could hurt Akito." Cherry said.

Back at the Plant...

"I didn't remember the vent was so high." Teddy-2 said to the others as they looked way up almost past the ceiling to where the vent was.

"My Detecto Kit has a rope." Elroy suggested as he opened his detective kit with Aipom.

"Always handy." Aipom said.

"Rope?" Teddy-2 asked before laughing as Akito got ready to fly, but he stayed put since the young robot stretched his legs upward and reached the vent with his hands. "Grab my ankles, I'll show you my elevator!"

"Wow!" Elroy and Aipom beamed before grabbing the young robot's ankles so he could take them up.

"I'll meet you guys up there." Akito said.

"You sure?!" Elroy called out.

"Positive!" Akito called back with a smirk as he soon flew after them.

"Whoa..." Elroy, Aipom, and Teddy-2 gasped.

"He doesn't even need a jet pack!" Teddy-2 said in shock.

"Nice." Aipom said.

As soon as they went in the vent, Fergie spotted them and looked left out. 

Meanwhile with the girls...

Felicity and Estelle were secretly watching Apollo and Judy again as they tried to make the two fall in love as they were at a Fly-In Movie Theater with a romantic comedy playing, and where it seemed like nothing would ruin the moment. The couple in the movie soon kissed. Apollo and Judy looked back to their Piplups and they soon kissed as well. The two teens then smiled to each other and decided to also kiss much to Felicity and Estelle's delight.

'She's finally forgetting about that rock star.' Estelle thought to herself.

Unfortunately...

"Uh, excuse me?" Jane's voice asked as she came to call her daughter. 

"Mother?!" Judy yelped.

"I'm sorry, guys, but you know I wouldn't call if it weren't important," Jane smiled apologetically. "But are Elroy and Aipom with you?"

"No." Judy shook her head.

Estelle yelped as her phone went off since Mo was now calling her which would expose her and Felicity. "Uh, hi?" The brunette girl smiled sheepishly.

"Estelle, is Akito with you?" Mo asked her daughter. 

"Non, why?" Felicity shook her head.

"He, Elroy, Aipom, and Teddy-2 have wandered off," Mo replied as Jane told the same thing to Judy. "We need your help to help us find them, search the Mall, search the school! They might be at the Plant."

"Now?" Judy complained.

"Can't it wait?" Estelle asked.

"No, now." Jane and Mo replied.

Judy groaned and growled as she thought her mother was being unreasonable.

"I knew you'd understand." Jane smirked before signing off.

"Mom, they were about to kiss." Estelle told her mother on the phone.

"Who's they?" Mo replied.

"Judy and Apollo." Felicity told her.

"Ohh... You got your friend a new boyfriend..." Mo smirked. "That's so sweet of you girls."

"Well, she deserves love." Estelle smiled.

Felicity smiled back with a nod.

"Well, you better let them kiss before Judy finds her brother." Mo advised.

Judy sighed as it looked like she had to go until Felicity gently pushed her against Apollo and soon enough, their lips touched, and where they felt a spark. The human teenage girl and the teenage alien boy smiled bashfully to each other. Judy turned bright red in the face while Apollo turned bright green from his alien blood. Their Piplups smiled as they were soon going to become a future couple. They soon made their way to the plant.


	9. Chapter 9

"The switch is around here somewhere." Teddy-2 told the others as the Grungees began to mess with the wiring in the plant.

"I hope we find it soon." Aipom said.

"What was that noise?!" Elroy yelped as he heard something before using his flashlight ring since they were in the dark. 

A Grungee was trying to pull out a wire, but ducked down once the light shone over the breaker box it was at and then ran away once the light was gone. The Grungees all then tried to run away before anyone could see them.

"Wait!" Akito called out.

"Here's the light switch." Elroy said before turning it on as one Grungee got left behind.

"Looks like one of them got left behind." Aipom frowned.

The Grungee soon went to hide under a bucket before it could be seen. The boys soon heard the noise as the Grungee tried to get away before Akito removed the bucket to see the Grungee.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." Akito assured the Grungee.

Another bucket came and Elroy removed it to see one of his new neighbors.

"Fergie!" Teddy-2 gasped to the fuzzy girl.

"Gwungee!" Fergie cooed to the Grungee as Akito picked it up.

"Aw~" Akito smiled.

"Grungee?" Elroy asked Fergie as he looked at the creature. 

The Grungee soon hugged Fergie as they seemed to be natural best friends. 

"How do you know what he is, Fergie?" Teddy-2 asked the Furbalow girl.

"Fuwwy Gwungees pway 'squeep'!" Fergie giggled.

"Uh, say what?" Akito asked out of confusion.

"We pway!" Fergie smiled.

"So, it's you little guys causing the accidents," Elroy put his hands on his hips with a glare. "Trying to shut down the plant and get my father fired? Well, wait 'til he hears about--"

The Grungee soon grew frantic and animated as it tried to explain why he and the others were doing what they were doing.

"I know why they're causing the accidents; it's because this asteroid is their home," Akito said. "And where they are trying to keep themselves from being crushed/killed."

The Grungee nodded to Akito before hugging him and Fergie.

"Wait, so that's why?" Aipom asked.

"Of course, the Grungees had a home until factories and buildings ruined it!" Akito realized. "And that's why Drell brought us here, to help save their species!"

"Huh?" Elroy, Teddy-2, and Aipom asked out of confusion.

"We have to get everyone off the asteroid so the Grungees won't be homeless!" Akito replied.

Aipom soon nodded in agreement.

"My dad wouldn't do hurt anyone." Elroy frowned.

"Unless he didn't know." Akito said.

"Come on, let's get going." Aipom suggested.

They then walked off only to be stopped by a sharp female voice. "ELROY JETSON! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Well, well, look who we've got here." Apollo smirked innocently as he stood beside Judy with their Piplups at their feet after holding the teenage girl's hand.

"You guys are in so much trouble." Estelle said.

"You're coming home with us right--" Judy glared until she saw the Grungee. "Hey... Who's that cute little guy?"

"He looks so cute." Felicity smiled.

"This is Squeep." Akito told the girls with a smile back.

"I believe we solved the mystery," Teddy-2 said. "He's the reason why the plant's being sabotaged."

"Come with us, will you guys?" Elroy told the teenagers. "I got a feeling we'll need your help."

The teenagers soon accepted to help.

"So, those brats are back with their Pocket Monsters in the distant future..." A sharp male voice sneered. "We shouldn't be too careful."

"I will help in any way I can." A sharp female voice smirked before seeming to emit out a magic wand to use magic against the do-gooders.

The two voices soon went to make sure the group was finished. Felicity sniffled and then sneezed.'

"Bless you," Estelle replied. "You smell something weird?"

"Yeah... It's almost like... Magic dust..." Felicity said suspiciously.

"Magic dust?" Estelle asked.

"I know it's unusual, but that's what I smell," Felicity replied. "Aside from blood, you know."

"I know." Estelle said.

"Teddy, are you programmed to be scared?" Elroy nervously asked his robot friend.

"No." Teddy shook his head.

"I am." Elroy shivered nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Akito said.

They were soon being moved underground and the two figures were watching them, revealing to be a much older Bree and Sloan Blackburn. Bree appeared to have a magic wand at hand and she was aiming it toward the Pokemon, and where she unfortunately missed. Akito looked around as he thought he saw something before shrugging it off as they went down.

"You missed!" Sloan scolded his witch wife.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm rusty!" Bree glared back.

The others were soon underground and Squeep led them inside his home where the others were.

"Come on, follow me!" Squeep told them in his language. "Come on!"

"Gee, I don't know about this." Elroy said nervously.

"Yeah..." Judy added. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're almost to Squeep's home." Akito said.

Teddy-2 began to feel nervous, but Fergie shushed him. Judy and Apollo were amazed once they came to a stop.

"Hello?" Squeep called out. "Anybody home?"

There were soon shining lights coming out from the caverns to show more and more Grungees.

"We made it to their home." Estelle said.

Everyone was then surrounded by the Grungee species.

"Look at these little guys!" Elroy smiled.

"Yeah," Teddy-2 smiled back in agreement. "They're great!"

"They're so cute!" Judy giggled.

"They sure are." Estelle smiled.

Squeep soon spoke to them again in his language.

"Oh, no," Judy frowned once she saw the machinery used to invade the Grungees' home. "What're we doing?"

"We're destroying their home!" Elroy added.

"That's why our dad and Tech were helping sabotage the machinery." Akito said, referring to himself and his siblings.

Squeep then added more.

"Poachers were trying to take you all to make money off you?" Akito and Estelle asked. 

Squeep nodded with a sad frown.

"Can you draw of what they looked like?" Felicity asked.

Felicity took out her notebook and held it out to the Grungee. Squeep thanked her and then sketched in the notebook to depict the poachers who were old enemies of the Fudo siblings and Felicity, but especially their old friend, Eliza Thornberry.

"Bree and Sloan?!" The Fudo cousins gasped.

"Who?" Elroy asked.

"Do you know them?" Judy asked.

"You bet we do!" Felicity glared. "They took a cheetah cub named Tally and mine and my cousins' Pokemon when we visited East Africa!"

"That's terrible!" Elroy frowned.

Meanwhile...

"Elroy!" Jane called out for her son. 

"Teddy!" Rudy-2 cried out for his son.

"Reorge!" Astro called out before trying to sniff for his owner, but he soon stopped with a victorious smile. "Relroy! Reorge!"

"You found them?" Mo smiled.

"Rhere!" Astro replied as he pointed downward. "Rown rhere!"

"So, that's where they are." Atticus said as he and Tech appeared.

"Oh, Atticus!" Mo gasped before hugging her husband with worried tears in her eyes.

"She's hysterical about your kids." Cherry told Atticus.

"Mo, I told you, we don't have to worry about them..." Atticus soothed his wife. "I figured they'd end up here, you know how the kids get."

"Yes, but I'm their mother, I'm supposed to worry." Mo said, referring to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"I know..." Atticus sighed to her.

"I'm not worried." Cherry coldly stated as she was a much different mother than Mo or Jane were.

"Come on, let's find the others before it's too late." Jane decided as they were going to take the shaft down to where Astro sensed Elroy and George. 

Back with the others...

"How awful, you poor thing," Judy cooed as Estelle held the youngest Grungee like a baby. "We've got to do something!"

"But what?" Apollo wondered.

"Maybe we can dismantle the drill." Akito said.

"We'll just get Dad to shut down the plant." Elroy suggested.

"He can't do that," Judy shook her head. "It's his job."

"And my dad's too!" Teddy-2 added.

They all suddenly heard barking which startled the Grungees.

"That sounds like Astro." Akito said.

Astro soon rushed over as the Grungees ran away and hid from the dog.

"Astro!" Elroy called out to his family dog.'

"Relroy!" Astro beamed before picking up Elroy and kissed his face.

"But where's Mom?" Elroy asked him. "You're supposed to be looking after Mom!"

"I think she's coming with our parents." Estelle said.

Jane and the others soon came and looked a little firm with the kids at first, though mostly Jane toward her six-year-old son.

"Are you alright, Mrs. J?!" Rudy-2 called down with an echo.

"I'm fine, I've found everybody!" Jane replied with echos back to the robot man. "Except George!"

"Where could he be?" Atticus asked.

Astro soon sniffed the air before smiling. "Reorge? Reorge!" he then pointed one way.

George appeared to be tied up and was hopping over toward where everyone else was and muffled since there was tape on his mouth.

"Whoa." Akito said.

Astro soon pinned down George and hugging him. "Roh, Reorge! Ri ruv rou, Reorge!"

Everyone else soon rushed to George and they were relieved to see that he wasn't hurt.

"George, what happened?" Jane asked her husband before she took the tape off.

"Are you all right, Dad?" Judy asked.

"No, I'm not all right!" George glared. "I was kidnapped by these vicious little fur balls with beady eyes and razor teeth!"

"What vicious creatures?" Atticus asked.

"You know, those little fuzzy things!" George replied.

"But Dad, they were just trying to save their homes." Judy told her father.

"You were destroying their city." Apollo added.

"They didn't know what to do!" Teddy-2 helped.

Astro soon sniffed Squeep and since George didn't like his species, he growled at the little Grungee.

"Heel!" Akito told Astro.

Astro soon pouted and calmed down.

"Strange, I thought dogs only listened to their own families." Elroy commented since Akito told the dog to stop when he, his parents, or his sister didn't.

"Our family kind of has a thing with dogs." Estelle said.

"W-W-What's that?!" George nervously eyed the Grungee.

"Uh, darling, I'm afraid we have to have a little talk." Jane smiled softly to her husband as she carried Squeep away from Astro.

"And where it's about the Grungees and why they've been causing the accidents." Atticus said.

"You have to quit your job or something, anything to save these little guys!" Mo begged.

"You want me to do what?!" George gaped at her. "They'll fire me as Vice-President! After years of 'Yes, Mr. Spacely', 'Certainly, absolutely, Mr. Spacely', 'Oh, and, uh, by the way, Mr. Spacely, now that I'm a Vice-President, my family and new friends want me to close your plant and lose my job just as I reached the top'. NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and that's final!"

"So you care more about your stupid job than these helpless creatures?!" Mo glared at him.

"Now, could someone please untie me?" George grunted.

"Not yet," Jane glared before she sat down and crossed her legs. "First, we negotiate."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"What?!" George asked. "Are you Jane Jetson, are you my wife? Do you love me?"

"Yes, but do you love your family?" Jane replied. 

"Of course I do!" George defended. "You're all I think about!"

'I think Jane's got this.' Mo thought to herself.

"All you've thought about lately is your job." Jane scolded her husband.

"Yeah, Dad!" Elroy added. "You've been so wrapped up in work, you haven't had time for us!"

Pippy and Aipom agreed since they were apart of this family too obviously.

"Okay, I'll put in for a long vacation, but it'll have to wait until I get the plant going again." George decided.

"Are you serious?!" Mo glared at the last part.

"That's no good, George." Jane added.

"I'll clean the house whenever you want!" George told his wife.

"George, all we ask is that you look around and see what your job is making you do," Jane replied as she began to untie her husband. "Your job is worth destroying lives of innocent creatures. See for yourself."

George soon saw how innocent the Grungees looked now. He then saw the drill as it seemed to be damaging a home that the Grungees had before looking all around. "Oh, my gosh, it's a city!" he gasped once he realized how wrong he was and how right everyone else was. 

"It's more than a city, it's their entire world!" Tech told George.

"And you're destroying it and them." Atticus nodded.

"Now do you see why they were trying to sabotage the machine?" Akito asked.

"Mr. Jetson, the Grungees really feel bad about taking you down here, but as you can see, they were desperate!" Teddy-2 told his human neighbor.

"But... But, what can I do?" George replied.

"We can go up to your boss and make him see reason of why he should shut down the drill." Akito said.

"Speaking of which, I think I hear him up there." Atticus replied, using his super-hearing as he heard a certain voice call out for George.

"Wow, he arrived fast." Estelle said.

"Atticus, I think you need to have a talk with Mr. Spacely~" Cherry smirked darkly.

"Oh, about time." Atticus said as he began to roll up his sleeves as he went up to speak with Mr. Spacely.

Cherry decided to see this up close for herself.

"Mr. Spacely, what're you doing here?" Rudy-2 asked the tiny man.

"Where's Jetson and why's the plant shut down?!" Mr. Spacely demanded.

"I can answer that." Atticus said.

Rudy-2 and Mr. Spacely turned to see the detective man. Atticus stormed toward Mr. Spacely and rolled up his sleeve. Cherry came up after Atticus with a smirk as she wanted to see this up close.

"I was the one that shut down the plant." Atticus said.

"You?!" Mr. Spacely glared. "Are you one of Jetson's friends? He'll be fired for this! Do you know who I am?!"

"Yeah, a short annoying jerk." Cherry sneered.

"I beg your pardon?!" Mr. Spacely glared to her now.

"You heard her!" Atticus glared down at Mr. Spacely.

"I'll sue you for all you're worth!" Mr. Spacely glared back up at Atticus.

"I don't care if you sue me; I'll do everything I can to protect the Grungees who live underground." Atticus said.

"Atticus Fudo is not the right man to mess with." Cherry added.

"A-A-Atticus Fudo?!" Mr. Spacely gasped. "As in the great detective from 100 years ago who's good friends with the acclaimed novelist, Cerise Forte?"

"That's right." Atticus smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Cherry then brought out some popcorn for herself and sat down to watch Mr. Spacely's beat down.

"Y-You can't do this to me!" Mr. Spacely told Atticus. 

"And why not?" Atticus sneered as he cornered the tiny man.

"Yeah, why?" Cherry smirked.

"B-B-Because I'm a very important man in the workplace world," Mr. Spacely replied. "Please, I have a wife!"

"Then don't start up the factory again." Atticus said.

"But how will I make money?" Mr. Spacely asked.

"We'll find a new way for you to, but you must stop building here because you are hurting innocent creatures!" Cherry scowled. "Not to mention that there are poachers here trying to kidnap the Grungees who are from our time and somehow came into your time!"

"Put that Grungee down!" Mo's voice called out.

"Cherry, did you hear that?" Atticus asked his childhood best friend.

"That time, I did," Cherry replied. "It's your wife..."

"We better get going." Atticus said.

"This isn't over." Cherry glared to Mr. Spacely which made him nervous.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry and Atticus went back to where everyone else was as the Grungees were being threatened in their own home, and where Bree had a Grungee in her hands. The Grungee struggled.

"Bree, you best let go!" Atticus glared.

"Or else what?" Bree scoffed. "Poaching is a sport that you apparently don't excel in, Fudo."

"How did you both get here?" Estelle asked.

"We have our ways, you little brat," Sloan smirked. "Maybe we have advanced science... Maybe we're smarter than you are... Or maybe it was the help of my wife's own witch magic she picked up from Ms. Hag's Witch Academy when she was a teenager."

"I knew it!" Mo glared.

"Such a clever little street urchin you are, Monique." Bree smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Mo snapped. "Atticus, Bree is a witch, I knew it all along, ever since the kids first talked about her poaching that poor little cheetah cub with your friend Eliza!"

"Now, you better stay out of our way or else--AH!!!" Bree screamed out of pain as Aipom bit her on the leg.

"That's my Aipom!" Elroy cheered for his Pokemon. 

"Get off of me!" Bree sneered at the primate Pokemon as she tried to shake him off before she was soon attacked by Pippy and Kelvar as they used Bubble Beam. "SLOAN!!!"

"I'll teach you a lesson for messing with my Bree!" Sloan sneered at the Pokemon.

The teenagers narrowed their eyes and then summoned out their Tyraniter, Ninetails, Mismagius, and Ursaring to help Pippy, Kelvar, and Aipom against the poacher couple, and where they were soon overpowered from the Pokemon battle attacks. Atticus and Akito soon zipped together with ropes and then tied up Bree and Sloan once the Pokemon stopped.

"Face it, Bree and Sloan, you just can't beat us, in the past, the present, or even in the future." Felicity glared at the couple after Mismagius came back to her side.

"We'll see about that." Bree glared as she used her magic to teleport both herself and Sloan away.

"They got away!" Elroy pouted.

Astro soon tried to see if he could sniff out the two poachers, but unfortunately he couldn't as they soon heard the drill power up. The dog then yelped and got away.

"SPACELY!!!!" Atticus yelled out to George's boss.

His yell caused the whole planet to shake. The Grungees felt even more scared. Atticus soon dashed up to confront George's boss again.

"Don't even piss your father off." Cherry told Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"We won't." Estelle said.

They all soon felt more shaking as Atticus started to dismantle the entire factory and even destroyed the drill. Akito and Estelle held each other nervously. Atticus glared as he broke down the factory so that the Grungees could keep their home.

After a few seconds of destroying the factory, Atticus dusted off his hands out of satisfaction.

"Is it all gone?" Cherry asked.

"Like the dinosaurs..." Atticus nodded.

Cherry soon turned back to the Jetsons family. "Looks like you can all move back to your old home."

'Aw, that means Judy and Apollo won't be together.' Estelle thought to herself with a frown.

Judy was glad to be going back home, but she soon looked to Apollo and then frowned as they were going to be separated. 

"Judy..." Felicity frowned as she thought the same thing that Estelle had.

"No sad faces on my account." Drell said as he appeared and secretly used his magic.

"I hate it when you randomly appear like that," Cherry glared slightly. "It's like when Tom and Jerry ended up in Robyn's stuff when she got accepted into WizTech with Alex, Justin, and Max. Who didn't see that coming?" She then deadpanned since the cat and mouse were close with Robyn and always wanted to be with her no matter what.

"Sorry, but I sensed sadness." Drell defended.

"I am a little sad..." Judy replied. "I love you, Apollo Blue."

"And I love you, Judy Jetson," Apollo said as he hugged the human girl and his phone soon rang. "Excuse me?" he then said to her.

"Sure, go ahead." Judy nodded to the alien boy.

Apollo soon greeted the caller in his native alien language in case it was a family member before the hologram would appear to show who had called him, and where it was his family and where it seemed like news about where they were going to be moving to.

"Mother... Father... What is it?" Apollo asked his parents.

"Son, I'm sure you love it here on the Orbiting-Ore Asteroid, but I think we should move to a new homebase." Mr. Blue told his son.

"Your father's right, dear," Mrs. Blue added. "We're moving to that planet which is mostly water called... Ee-Arth."

Apollo grew a smile as that was where Judy and her family were moving back to.

"I believe I was given a document on a place called Orbit City?" Mr. Blue continued before looking to his wife.

"Yes, it was that one, dear," Mrs. Blue nodded. "I booked us a room in Skypad Apartments."

"We live in the Skypad Apartments!" Judy beamed to Apollo.

"Mom... Dad... I say we go for it!" Apollo smiled back to her before smiling to his parents.

"Okay then." Mrs. Blue smiled.

Apollo smiled back to his parents.

"End transmission, we will meet you back home." Mr. and Mrs. Blue replied.

"Beam me up." Apollo put his hand up.

Kelvar soon returned into his Pokeball and the two teleported away back home like in Star Trek to get packing so they could move to their new home.

"You'll see Apollo soon, Judy." Drell told Judy.

"I sure hope so, sir." Judy replied.

"Yuck!" Elroy stuck his tongue out. "Love is gross."

"Oh, Elroy, someday you'll fall in love too." Jane smiled to her son which just made him roll his eyes.

"He'll understand that love isn't gross in the future." Estelle said.

"Someday." Teddy nodded back to his mother/trainer.

"Speaking of which, I think it's time for you all to go home now yourselves." Drell told the family.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

"Okay, Drell," Estelle replied. "We can see the Jetsons again sometime, right?"

"Of course," Drell nodded. "Especially in time for Robo-WrestleMania."

"Perfect." Atticus said.

Drell soon took them all home while the Jetsons were returning to their home in Orbit City.

"Ah... My room... My things..." Estelle smiled as she knelt in her room while Teddy lay down behind her before she gently backed down against him against his fur. "Teddy, the future can be fun, but it's great to be back home after a long journey."

"I know what you mean," Teddy smiled back in agreement. "So, what now?"

"Hmm... What should we do?" Estelle pondered.

Estelle's laptop soon flashed as she had gotten a new email.

Estelle came to the laptop and clicked into the email. "Oh! It's an email from Ani!"

Teddy smiled to that.

"'Dear Estelle, how are you? I am doing fine with my mother'," Estelle began to read aloud. "'I was wondering if you would like to come to Malibu with us where there is a surfing contest being held. My Uncle David taught me all about surfing and I even have a friend there named Merliah Summers. Aloha for now, your friend, Ani Pelekai'."

"Ooh." Teddy smiled.

"Oh, I hope we can go to Malibu..." Estelle hoped. "Let's go tell Mom and Dad."

Teddy nodded in agreement.

Atticus was on the phone before he looked to Cherry. "Do you know anything about a Pink Panther diamond?" 

"I thought the Pink Panther was a cartoon?" Cherry shrugged about that strange artifact name.

"Yes, he was, but apparently there's also a diamond named after him," Atticus said. He then went back on the phone and looked puzzled a bit. "Uh, Cherry? French isn't my strong suit, can you help me out here?"

"Bonsoir?" Cherry replied as she took the phone to speak with whoever Atticus was on the phone with. "Ah, Inspector Clouseau..." she then spoke in French with the inspector since she studied the language in high school with Forte so she was bilingual now before giving the phone back to Atticus. "He wants to know if you're interested in working on the case with him about the Pink Panther diamond."

"Sure." Atticus shrugged.

"Il le fera, et il vous paiera tout son chèque de paie pour quelque raison que vous voudriez ou avez besoin." Cherry smirked.

"Okay, that was not all what I just said..." Atticus glared. "You added some parts."

"Maybe, maybe not~" Cherry smirked as she held the phone while on the phone with the French inspector. "Mr. I-Can-Speak-Every-Language-But-French."

"So, what did you say?" Atticus asked.

"I just said you were up for the task," Cherry replied innocently. "That's all."

Estelle sighed as she had a hard time being patient as her father and aunt talked, and where her patience soon wore thin. 

Atticus soon hung up the phone and saw Estelle. "Cherry, do you mind?"

"Of course." Cherry replied.

Atticus glanced at her. Cherry rolled her eyes and then left.

Atticus shook his head before smiling to Estelle. "What's up, Estelle?"

Estelle began to tell him about her email.

"I see..." Atticus replied. "Ah, Ani... She's so much like her mother."

"Yeah..." Estelle agreed even though she didn't get to meet Lilo in childhood like her parents and aunt did. "So, can we go?"

"Well... I'm afraid I was given a case to find the missing Pink Panther diamond, so..." Atticus replied before he saw her pout like a puppy dog and even whimpered since she really wanted to go. "Ah, go ahead! Besides, making my surfing genes will pass down onto you like when I faced against Lilo's cousin Manu in Hanahuna Bay."

"Yay!" Estelle cheered.

"Would you like to go alone or you want all of us to come?" Atticus asked. "I'm afraid I have this case to worry about, though it's gonna be a challenge since French isn't my strong suit." 

"You can speak every other language but French, Daddy?" Estelle deadpanned.

"French is more your Aunt Cherry's speed." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm... Wait, why not give the case to Cousin Jimmy?" Estelle asked.

"You should really spend more time with your family, Atticus," Cherry poked her head in. "Just think of what George learned and remember that time we were secretly helping Zadavia find her brother?"

"Yeah..." Atticus sighed at that memory which really let Akito down during the Loonatics adventure before he soon dialed down his Japanese cousin's number. "Well... I guess I could give my cousin Jimmy a call, being a detective runs in the family." 

"Konichiwa~" Cherry smirked.

"I got this, Cherry..." Atticus deadpanned. "Besides, I learned some after we met Jimmy when we met the Teen Titans."

After a few rings, there was finally an answer. 

"Konichiwa?" Jimmy's voice replied.

"Hey, Jimmy, it's Atticus." Atticus smiled as he got a hold of his cousin.

"Oh, hey, Atticus!" Jimmy's voice replied. "Long time no see!... Or I guess in this case, hear. What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask." Atticus said.

"What's that?" Jimmy's voice asked.

"I'd like you to take on a case for me in Paris to work on a case with Inspector Clouseau about the Pink Panther Diamond." Atticus said.

"Oh, sure, let me check my schedule." Jimmy replied for a moment.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Jimmy soon took a look at his schedule and got back to Atticus. "I should be able to do it."

"Thanks, cous, you're the best." Atticus smiled.

"Don't mention it." Jimmy smiled back.

Soon enough, Atticus then hang up with a smile. "The Fudos are going to Malibu."

"Oh, thanks, Daddy, you're the best!" Estelle beamed. "Is it true that the pop singer Hannah Montana lived in Malibu?"

"Well... You could say that." Atticus replied secretly, though Miley exposed her double life as a pop star before retiring from stardom by the time she was going into college by removing her blonde wig on public television.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting." Estelle smiled.

Atticus smiled back to his daughter's excitement.

"That was nice of what you did for your daughter," Cherry replied. "I just wonder what shenanigans your cousin will endure with Inspector Clouseau, I hear he's a bit of a scatterbrain."

"I'm sure Jimmy can handle it." Atticus said.

"Good luck with that..." Cherry replied.

Atticus just rolled his eyes and smiled to her. "You wanna come to Malibu?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Cherry shrugged. "I might scare people."

"How?" Atticus asked.

Cherry gave a look back.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, you could use a vacation..." Atticus told her. 

"Well... I guess I could come," Cherry shrugged. "I guess we don't have to worry about the Wiki Tiki this time."

"That's right." Atticus said.

"Well... All right, I suppose I'll come to Malibu." Cherry gave in.

"That's the spirit!" Atticus beamed as another adventure came to an end until the next time.

The End


End file.
